


Hello

by alphac



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot Prompts Challenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphac/pseuds/alphac
Summary: Cerita lampau bekerja bagai rotasi bumi, bergerak untuk alasan cerita hari ini. Menjadi alasanku yang masih mengharap masa depan yang terjanjikan dan alasannya yang menyapa dengan canggung.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Kudos: 14
Collections: BrightWin Ficfest 2020: In Another Life





	1. Chapter 1

**September 2019**

Ribuan mahasiswa di hari yang cerah itu turun ke jalan, beberapa kali lipat lebih banyak dibanding dua aksi sebelumnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju titik yang telah ditentukan untuk mengungkapkan tuntutan mereka. Suara-suara lantang meneriakkan tuntutan mereka terdengar silih berganti, disusul nyanyian Mars Mahasiswa.  
Begitu banyak poster dan bendera merah putih yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Para mahasiswa berharap DPR negara mereka melihat apa yang diresahkan masyarakat. Pagar Gedung DPR yang tertutup rapat pun, tak luput dari tangan kreatif mahasiswa. Spanduk ukuran besar terpasang berjejer, berisi semua aspirasi yang mereka bawa. 

_Kalau-kalau mata para DPR itu minus untuk membaca tulisan kecil yang ada di poster atau telinga mereka tuli untuk mendengar orasi, setidaknya mereka bisa membaca yang tertulis di beberapa spanduk itu._

Depan Gedung DPR riuh. Sesekali yel-yel diteriakkan, kemudian berganti dengan salah satu lagu nasional, Ibu Pertiwi. Lengan di antara mereka saling bertaut bagai rantai. Simbol bahwa mereka turun berasal dari satu solidaritas. Tidak ada rasa takut walau di hadapan mereka barikade polisi ber-APD lengkap siap berjaga. Lalu yel-yel yang kembali diteriakkan berganti dengan lantangan Sumpah Mahasiswa. Seorang ketua BEM yang berdiri di atas panggung memimpin sumpah tersebut yang kemudian dilanjut dengan orasinya. 

Ada beberapa ketua BEM dari berbagai universitas di atas sana. Saling bergantian membakar semangat sesama teman para mahasiswa. Hingga giliran Bright tiba. Laki-laki itu mengambil alih _megaphone_ yang diserahkan kepadanya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya sebelum melantangkan “Hidup Mahasiswa!” yang sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali dilantangkan sebelumnya, tapi tetap sanggup menjalarkan perasaan aneh tapi positif di sekujur tubuh.

“Atas nama bangsa, atas nama almamater, salam perjuangan!” Bright memulai orasinya. Sorak-sorai para mahasiswa kembali terdengar.  
“Kepada para pejabat, kepada para aparat,” Bright memutar badannya menghadap ke arah barikade polisi. “Kami menyampaikan bahwa aksi ini adalah aksi damai! Tidak ada yang kita bakar kecuali semangat! Tidak ada yang kami rebut kecuali keadilan!”  
Gemuruh suara para mahasiswa kembali terdengar. Bright mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengedarkan pandangan dengan kilatan mata penuh semangat.

 _Kepada para mahasiswa yang merindukan kejayaan.  
__Kepada rakyat yang kebingungan di persimpangan jalan.  
_Terdengar Mars Mahasiswa Totalitas Perjuangan dinyanyikan. Sengatan matahari saat itu kalah telak dengan sengatan semangat yang dipancarkan para mahasiswa hingga sudut-sudut negara.

***

Win melepas masker hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Ia menjadi salah satu di antara ribuan mahasiswa yang memenuhi jalan depan Gedung DPR dan menyaksikan orasi Bright di atas sana. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun saat melihat Bright berorasi dari jarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, selain fakta yang harus ia akui bahwa dirinya butuh oksigen lebih, maka ia melepas maskernya.  
Ia lalu melemaskan otot-otot pundaknya sejenak. Mengecek arlojinya dan mendapati jarum jam sedikit lagi menyentuh angka satu. Win diam-diam menggerutu dalam hati. Sudah terpanggang matahari begini tapi tidak ada satupun perwakilan DPR yang menemui mereka.

 _DPR anjing emang_ , rutuk Win.

Win mulai merasakan gerah. Ia mengibas-ibaskan sedikit jas almamaternya. Ia yakin kaos berkerahnya pasti sudah basah oleh keringat.  
Disaat Win tengah merasakan ketidaknyamanan tubuhnya saat itu, tiba-tiba suasana ricuh. Win terkesiap kaget. Ia melongokkan kepalanya, mencari tahu. Entah apa penyebabnya, saat ini polisi dengan agresif maju ke barisan mahasiswa. Memaksa mahasiswa untuk melangkah mundur.

Tapi para mahasiswa bergeming, bahkan kemudian memilih maju menantang polisi. Kerumunan di sekitar Win turut maju, memaksa Win mengikutinya walaupun ia sendiri bingung. Para mahasiswa terus maju. Dada saling bergesek dengan punggung, yang belakang memberikan semangat yang depan. Jangan mau kalah! Jangan mau disuruh mundur!  
Suasana yang sudah panas menjadi semakin panas.  
Baru beberapa detik aksi itu dimulai, gas air mata sudah dilayangkan ke arah mereka beberapa kali. Kerumunan mahasiswa yang semula solid kini terburai. Asap pekat memaksa mereka untuk menjauh dari Gedung DPR. Suasana menjadi ricuh. Semua berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Win menundukkan kepala dan lengan kanan menutupi setengah wajahnya. Masker hitam yang dikantonginya tadi entah jatuh di mana. Matanya terasa pedas dan menolak untuk terbuka lebar, tapi ia harus segera mencari tempat aman. Dadanya terasa sesak akibat asap yang terhirup, ia terbatuk hingga membungkukkan badannya, memaksanya menghentikan langkah sejenak. Win bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya terpisah dengan teman-temannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang perempuan terjatuh di hadapannya. Win segera menghampirinya, berniat membantunya berdiri. Tapi perempuan itu meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir.  
“Ngga bisa berdiri?” tanya Win. Win khawatir kalau terlalu lama berdiam diri di sini, mereka berdua akan terkena terjangan mahasiswa lain yang sibuk menyelamatkan diri. Panik, hingga melewati mereka berdua begitu saja.  
“Gue gendong punggung mau?” Win menawarkan bantuan. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dirinya sanggup menahan beban tubuh orang lain di saat kondisinya sendiri sesak napas dan batuk berulang kali. Tapi tidak mungkin juga ia meninggalkan perempuan itu.  
Belum sempat perempuan itu menjawab, seorang lelaki menghampiri mereka. Menanyai perempuan itu sebentar lalu berkata ke Win kalau ia yang akan membawanya. Win asumsikan mereka saling mengenal karena ada ekspresi lega di wajah perempuan itu. Laki-laki itu mengucap terima kasih yang dibalas Win dengan anggukan cepat disela batuknya yang tertahan oleh lengannya.

Win hendak berdiri saat punggungnya terasa terdorong ke depan. Badannya mengenai betis para mahasiswa yang berlari melaluinya. Mahasiswa yang menghambur berlarian semakin tidak terkendali. Tanpa ia sadari tadi, kerusuhan semakin parah. Win menoleh ke belakang dan segalanya terasa bergerak dua kali lebih cepat. Gerombolan mahasiswa yang berlari ke arahnya terlihat bagai ombak yang siap menerjang garis pantai.  
Win membeku. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup mereflekskan diri untuk segera berlari.

Lalu seseorang menarik tangannya kasar dan memaksanya untuk berlari menjauh dari kerusuhan. Hal terakhir yang terlihat oleh Win sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang menariknya adalah gas air mata yang kembali dilontarkan polisi ke arah mahasiswa. Gerak gas kembali mendominasi. Anehnya, saat itu segalanya bergerak berkali-kali lipat lebih lambat di mata Win.

***

Mereka berdua duduk terjatuh saat dirasa cukup aman dari titik kerusuhan. Napas mereka pendek-pendek, terengah. Keduanya berusaha mengatur napas masing-masing. Mengisi paru-paru dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Bright merebahkan dirinya di badan trotoar. Satu kakinya tertekuk dan yang satunya terjulur, memamerkan panjangnya. Di sekitarnya sudah tidak ada lagi mahasiswa yang sibuk berlari menyelamatkan diri, kini mereka berdiri berkelompok dan membantu satu sama lain.  
Bright membuka matanya dan langsung melihat satu lampu penerangan jalan di atasnya yang berlatar langit biru. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Win sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata tertutup. Ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. Untuk beberapa detik Bright tidak melakukan apapun selain memandang Win. Perlahan Bright merasakan dadanya sudah tidak lagi bergerak dengan cepat, napasnya mulai kembali teratur.  
Bright masih memandang Win. Ada emosi yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan menerkam dirinya. Memorinya kembali ke masa silam. Tapi sebelum ingatannya melalang terlalu jauh ke belakang, Win membuka matanya. Menyadarkan Bright untuk mencari kegiatan lain.

Win kini menatap aspal yang tertimpa terik matahari. Ia menghela napas sekali untuk memastikan bahwa kini napasnya kembali normal.  
Lalu sebuah botol air mineral terjulur ke arahnya. Ia menengadah, mendapati Bright berdiri di hadapannya sambil menelan air di mulutnya. Membuat wajahnya teduh sejenak karena tubuh Bright menghalangi terik matahari. Win menerima botol yang isinya tersisa setengah itu dan meminumnya.  
Rupanya tadi Bright yang terlihat buru-buru bangkit dari rebahnya itu pergi mencari air mineral di sekitar mereka. Win tahu kalau beberapa detik sebelumnya Bright memandangnya. Ia bisa merasakannya. Itulah mengapa saat ia memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya, ia tidak langsung menoleh ke Bright. Ia takut bertemu dengan mata yang ia rindukan.

* * *

**September 2017**

“Sendirian aja lo?” tanya Bright ke seorang lelaki yang sedang asyik merokok sendirian di samping ruang BEM. Aroma tembakau menggelitik hidung Bright. “Takut rokok lo dipalak yang lain ya.”  
Win menoleh dan mendapati Bright sudah duduk di sampingnya. “Wei Bri,” sapanya tersenyum, menampilkan gigi depannya yang rapi dan pipinya yang menggemaskan.

 _Hah? Apa? Gue tadi mikir apa anjir_ , Bright menghalau apa yang dipikirkannya tentang pipi Win yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Win menyodorkan rokoknya ke arah Bright, tapi Bright menggeleng.  
“Syukur deh, jatah rokok gue seminggu ini soalnya,” seloroh Win seraya memasukkannya kembali ke saku jaket. Bright tertawa.  
“Gimana jadinya solusi masalah divisi lo kemarin?” tanya Bright. Dia asal saja bertanya, mencari topik obrolan.  
Win menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum menjawab. “Aman sih.”

Bright mengangguk, melihat kepulan asap rokok putih yang Win hembuskan sekali lagi, terlihat begitu mencolok di malam hari seperti ini.  
Malam hari, tapi mereka berdua dan beberapa mahasiswa teman satu organisasi masih berada di kampus. Merapatkan acara universitas mereka. Baik Win maupun Bright bosan dengan jalannya rapat, jadilah mereka berdua mencari alasan untuk bisa ke luar, tanpa tahu kalau mereka akan bertemu di sini.

“Lo jago futsal ya, Bri?” kini giliran Win yang mengangkat topik obrolan.  
“Biasa aja.”  
“Gue nonton tuh, pas olimpiade universitas. Lo masuk tim inti Fakultas Teknik, kan?”  
Bright tidak menjawab. Hanya melihat sekilas ke arah Win dan tersenyum.  
“Jago ngegocek ya lo, Bri,” sambung Win, tanpa menunggu timpalan Bright. Bright tertawa mendengar pujian dari Win. Diam-diam hatinya senang.  
“Lo sendiri kenapa ngga daftar jadi tim futsal fakultas juga? Lo kan, juga jago.”  
“Jago dari mana? Sok tahu lo,” timpal Win, lalu ia sibuk mematikan putung rokoknya.  
Bright kembali tertawa. Rasanya apapun yang dilakukan Win sanggup membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menyembunyikan keduanya jika berada di sekitar Win.  
“Kapan-kapan bolehlah kita futsal bareng, Win.”  
Win menoleh, belum sempat ia menjawab usul Bright itu, terdengar nama keduanya dipanggil. _Oh_ , _damn_ , senior mereka. Baik Bright maupun Win segera bangkit dari duduknya. Kembali masuk ke ruang rapat. Mereka ketahuan kabur.

* * *

**September 2019**

Awalnya Bright tadi sibuk dengan beberapa temannya, merencanakan strategi dengan ketua BEM lain agar mereka bisa bertahan selama mungkin di depan Gedung DPR hingga perwakilan mereka keluar, bukan lagi Sekjen DPR atau Badan Legislasi DPR seperti dua hari kemarin, dan mau menyediakan forum diskusi,. Ketika momen pertama kericuhan pecah, Bright berusaha menyelamatkan diri sambil tetap berkoordinasi dengan yang lain.  
Lalu kedua matanya menangkap sosok Win yang tengah berjongkok dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan, menatap kerusuhan yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Seorang laki-laki di dekatnya dengan segera menggendong seorang perempuan di punggungnya, lalu berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Tapi kenapa Win malah bergeming?

Tanpa pikir panjang Bright berlari menghampiri Win. Menerobos arus para mahasiswa yang berlari menjauhi Gedung DPR. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kebingungan.

***

“Temen-temen lo yang lain di mana?” tanya Bright seraya kembali duduk di samping Win setelah botol air mineralnya diterima Win. Tadi ia hanya bisa mendapatkan satu botol air, tapi di kondisi seperti ini, itu sudah merupakan sebuah anugerah.  
“Ngga tahu, gue kepisah,” jawab Win, lalu kembali meneguk airnya. “Lo bukannya tadi sama temen-temen BEM lo ya?”  
“Iya. Abis gini gue mau nyamperin mereka lagi.”  
“Gue ikut,” ucapan Win ini sungguh tidak terduga. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Win melanjutkan, “Mungkin temen-temen gue juga masih di sekitaran sana. “  
Bright mengangguk paham, yang tidak ia pahami adalah jantungnya yang serasa diremas. 

* * *

**November 2017**

Ajakan Bright untuk bermain futsal bukan hanya basa-basi belaka. Ia beberapa kali menanyakan kapan waktu senggang Win. “Ya biar kita bisa makin _bonding_ lah, sesama anggota organisasi,” Bright mencari-cari alasan. Bright dan Win memang kuliah di kampus yang sama dan fakultas yang sama pula, hanya jurusan yang membedakan mereka. Lewat organisasilah mereka saling mengenal. Dan karena beda jurusan keduanya susah mencocokkan jadwal.

“Lo gencar banget ya perasaan ngajakin gue futsal,” celetuk Win saat mereka makan siang di Kantin Teknik, tidak sengaja bertemu. Beberapa menit yang lalu Win menyetujui ajakan futsal Bright, akhirnya.  
“Gue bilang apa, _bonding_ Win, _bonding_ ,” jelas Bright. Menutupi maksud lain dari lubuk hatinya yang berkali-kali ia coba tepis.  
Win mengibaskan tangan kirinya. “Iya, iya.”  
Bright tersenyum puas. Ia meraih gelas es milonya.

Aneh, dilihat dari cara atau sudut apapun, memandang wajah Win sangat menyenangkan bagi Bright. Bahkan ketika pandangannya terhalangi tangan dan gelas yang diangkatnya, Win yang kini duduk di hadapannya masih terlihat begitu indah.

***

Maka di suatu sabtu malam, sesuai kesepakatan, mereka berdua memproduksi keringat bersama. Bola terus menggelinding, kaki bergesekan dengan rumput sintetis, teriakan sesekali terdengar antar pemain, dan senyum Bright seolah tercetak permanen di wajahnya. Futsal kali ini terasa berkali-kali lipat menyenangkan.

“Lo langsung balik abis gini?” tanya Bright ketika permainan mereka usai. Berjalan menuju bangku di pinggir lapangan. _Jersey_ mereka benar-benar basah oleh keringat.  
“Kayaknya sih,” jawab Win seraya meraih botol airnya.  
Sebagian teman mereka langsung menghilang menuju tempat bilas, sedang yang lain sibuk mengobrol. Tak terkecuali Bright dan Win. Kini mereka berdua duduk dan asyik mengobrol.

Tapi sebenarnya Win yang banyak bercerita, sedang Bright hanya menimpali atau bertanya jika dirasa perlu. Bright sangat suka mendengarkan apa saja yang diceritakan Win. Bibir Bright mungkin memang tidak banyak berbicara, tapi kedua matanya sangat menjelaskan suatu hal. Hal yang sebenarnya coba Bright tepis berkali-kali, tapi berkali-kali pula ia kembali dengan senang hati ke lingkaran yang sama. Bright sendiri bingung dengan yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini, tapi Bright tahu satu hal, bahwa matanya sudah menemukan candunya, Win.

“Bri, ayo bilas.” Win menyudahi ceritanya. Mengakhiri pula sesi Bright menatap wajah Win.

Win bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tasnya. Bright melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi tiba-tiba belakang kepala Bright dipukul cukup keras hingga membuatnya sedikit menunduk. Win menoleh kaget. Bright mengusap kepalanya, menoleh ke belakangnya dengan jengkel.  
Mike yang sudah dalam kondisi bersih dan siap pulang menyengir ke arahnya.

“Bangsat ya lo!” maki Bright.  
“Gue ngeliat Bri,” ucap Mike sambil tetap nyengir, tidak peduli makian Bright.  
“Apaan?!” sungut Bright. Ia hendak meninggalkan Mike yang menurutnya tidak jelas itu begitu saja.  
“Gue tunggu cerita lo, Bri.” Lagi-lagi Mike mengacuhkan ucapan Bright. Lalu melambaikan tangannya, memberi _gesture_ bahwa ia pamit.  
Bright mendengus. Dan Bright baru sadar Win sudah pergi duluan ke tempat bilas. 

***

“Jadi lo beneran suka sama temen lo itu? Siapa namanya?” Mike berusaha mengingat kembali nama yang berkali-kali disebut Bright sejak mereka memulai sesi curhat satu jam yang lalu di kosan Bright.  
“WIN!! WIN WIN WIN!!!” tukas Bright kesal sambil memukulkan bantal sofa ke arah Mike. Mike malah tertawa disela kesibukannya mengunyah _snack_.  
“Emang mulut lo doang kayaknya yang fungsi,” Bright kembali bersandar ke sofa. “Gue ngga tahu kalo gue suka atau ngga.”  
“Halah, pake galau segala lo. Bilang aja iya apa susahnya.”  
“Gue dan dia cowok, Mike.”  
“Ya kan, lo udah latihan lama sama gue,” ucap Mike terkikik. Ia teringat julukan teman-teman untuk dirinya dan Bright. _Mike itu homoannya Bright_ , lantaran mereka selalu berdua.  
“Sinting ya lo.” Bright bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju kulkas yang terletak hanya tiga langkah dari sofa. “Capek gue ngomong sama lo.”  
Mike tertawa. “Coba aja lo minta file cctv tempat futsal kemarin, biar lo liat sendiri gimana cara lo ngeliat Win.”  
Bright tidak menanggapi, ia sibuk meneguk air langsung dari botol kulkas.  
"Eh, tapi lo lumayan sering juga ya nongkrong di KanTek sama dia kalo siang. Gedung Industri sama KanTek lumayan jauh ngga, sih?" tanya Mike yang kemudian sibuk menjilati jarinya. Tidak rela kehilangan kenikmatan MSG walau hanya sedikit. Bright bergidik begitu melihat Mike. Ugh, dia benci kebiasaan jorok Mike itu.

***

Bright kembali hanya memandang Win yang sibuk menikmati sisa MSG di jarinya sambil memencet tombol-tombol kalkulator dengan tangan kirinya.

 _Gemes.  
_Bright langsung menegakkan punggungnya, kedua matanya mengerjap. Kaget sendiri dengan apa yang barusan terlintas di otaknya.

“Kenapa lo, Bri?” tanya Win heran.  
“Hah?” Bright gelagapan. “Ngga, ngga apa-apa.”  
“Lo ada kelas abis gini?” Win mengalihkan topik.  
“Lo ngga mau ngelap tangan lo pake tissue?” Bright balik bertanya.  
“Oh, gini aja, nih.” Win menyentuh gelas es jeruknya yang permukaan luarnya basah karena lelehan es batu. Bright tertawa melihat tingkah Win. Kalau Mike mungkin sudah ia geplak kepalanya.

***

**Desember 2017**

Intensitas pertemuan Bright dan Win kini semakin meningkat. Mereka kini bukan lagi sekadar teman satu organisasi. Beberapa kali Win bergabung dengan teman futsal Bright. Win juga sering terlihat di Kantin Teknik yang sebenarnya terletak cukup jauh dari Gedung Teknik Industri.

 _“Lebih variatif makanannya di sana, tuh,”_ jelas Win suatu waktu saat temannya bertanya mengapa ia lebih memilih kantin yang bersisian dengan Gedung Teknik Sipil dan Arsitek itu.

KanTek saat ini terlihat lengang. Hapir pukul 15:00 dan awan kelabu yang sedari siang bergelantungan di langit menjadi sedikit lebih gelap.  
Win melirik arlojinya, lalu beralih ke kertas di hadapannya. Ia bermaksud menghabiskan waktu menunggu Bright sembari mengerjakan tugas. Tapi jantungnya tidak mau berkompromi. Kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah. Sesekali ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, geser ke kanan, tidak lama geser ke kiri.

_Anjing lo lama banget Br—_

“Bright!!” tanpa Win sadari bibirnya menyebut nama yang seharusnya ia sebut dalam hati saja. Kedua matanya membulat kaget. Bright yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Bright pun kaget. Ia yang berniat duduk di hadapan Win langsung menghentikan geraknya begitu namanya disebut. Bright, bukan Bri. “Kenapa Win?”  
“Hah? Hehe, ngga,” Win menjadi semakin gugup. “Sipil emang kalo Jum’at sore gini sepi ya?” tanya Win basa-basi sambil membereskan kertasnya. Tugasnya bisa menunggu. Ada hal krusial lain yang harus segera dituntaskan.  
“Win lo kenapa?” tanya Bright. Ada nada khawatir saat laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya kini terlihat gugup. “Ada masalah? Wajah lo ngga kayak biasanya.”

_Karena wajah lo biasanya keliatan tenang dan gemesin._

“Asli Win, lo keliatan banget gugup. Atau sebenernya lo lagi ketakutan? Lo ditakutin siapa? Dikejar _debt collector_ pinjol?”  
Win tertawa mendengar candaan yang coba dilontarkan Bright. Tawa hambar. Karena demi Tuhan jantungnya benar-benar berdetak diluar kendalinya.

***

Sore hari di pertengahan bulan Desember itu sedikit berangin. Daun yang berguguran tersapu angin, saling berpindah tempat. Ranting pohon sesekali saling berayun bergesekan. Semua aktivitas yang disebabkan angin itu menciptakan perpaduan suara yang indah didengar.  
KanTek sudah 30 menit yang lalu tutup, bertepatan dengan Win yang berkata ingin merokok sebatang dulu sebelum menyampaikan sesuatu ke Bright. Meja mereka berada di sisi luar kantin, ada beberapa meja tersebar, tapi hanya ada mereka berdua di sini. Sepertinya para mahasiswa memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang sebelum hujan turun.

Bright memperhatikan Win yang memandang ke aspal jalan yang dipenuhi guguran daun, sesekali asap rokok keluar dari bilah bibir Win, angin turut menggerakkan anak rambutnya. Bright tidak tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan laki-laki itu. Tapi sedari dia datang, raut wajah Win sangat jelas menunjukkan kalau ada yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tak lama Win akhirnya mematikan putung rokoknya di asbak milik kantin. Matanya menatap lekat putung rokok yang ia tekan.

“Win, lo ada masalah?” Bright mulai benar-benar khawatir.  
Tatapan mata Win beralih ke Bright. Ada hening lagi di antara mereka. Win mengambil napas terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya berkata, “Bri … gue suka lo.”  
Tangan kiri Win meremas kursi yang didudukinya. Berusaha meredakan jantungnya yang berdebar hebat. “Suka _as in a romantic way_ …,” tambahnya. Suaranya pelan dan terdengar bersungguh-sungguh. Win merasa dirinya baru saja menjatuhkan sebuah bom, perasaan lega sedikit mulai dirasakannya.

Bright terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka semua ini. Di saat dirinya masih begitu ragu dengan apa yang ia rasakan, Win dengan jelas mengatakan hal yang selama ini coba ia tepis.

“Gue cuma mau ngasih tahuin aja, kok, haha.” Ada nada yang susah dijelaskan di suara Win. Antara lega dan berharap.

Desau angin terdengar semakin jelas, mengisi suasana yang berubah canggung di antara mereka.

“Win—” Bright tidak tahu harus melanjutkan ucapannya seperti apa. “Mending kita pulang sekarang Win,” lanjutnya kemudian. “Keburu hujan.”

Kalimat yang diucap Bright membuat otak Win berhenti bekerja. Telinganya hanya mampu menangkap ajakan Bright untuk segera pulang. Selebihnya otaknya tidak mampu mencerna kalimat lain selain Bright ingin segera pulang. Suara Bright terdengar sangat jauh di telinga Win. Win hanya sanggup berpikir bahwa Bright ingin segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Win tentu saja sudah menyiapkan diri untuk respon negatif yang akan ia terima. Win sudah mempersiapkan hatinya. Tapi ternyata, sebagus apapun persiapan untuk menerima penolakan, rasanya tetap sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

**September 2019**

Polisi yang telah kembali ke tempat semula merupakan tanda bahwa kerusuhan mereda. Tapi atmosfer di depan Gedung DPR masih terasa kelabu. Teriakan ajakan para mahasiswa untuk kembali berkumpul di depan Gedung DPR terdengar.

Win berjalan cepat di belakang Bright. Mereka berdua mencari teman-teman mereka. Win sempat mencoba menghubungi _handphone_ temannya, tapi ternyata tanda sinyal di _handphone_ nya tersilang merah. Sinyal operator tidak bekerja di tempat kerusuhan seperti sekarang.  
Setelah beberapa saat berjalan dan mencari, akhirnya Bright menemukan teman-temannya. Setelah menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek keberadaan Win, ia berlari menghampiri mereka yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat awal mereka berorasi. Entah mereka bertahan di sana sejak awal atau sama-sama baru kembali.

“Lo kemana aja dari tadi?” tanya salah satu temannya begitu Bright sudah bergabung kembali. Bright hanya menepuk pundak temannya sebagai permohonan maaf. Lalu ia menanyakan strategi terbaru mereka yang ia lewatkan.

***

Win berdiri beberapa meter dari Bright dan temannya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Sedari tadi ia mencuri lihat ke arah Bright yang mendengarkan penjelasan temannya dengan antusias. Raut wajahnya serius dengan kedua alis tertaut, kedua tangannya berada di pinggang. Benar-benar mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa memotong sama sekali. Rambut bagian depannya yang dikuncir dengan karet menampilkan dahi yang sedikit berkeringat dan tertimpa sinar matahari menjelang sore.  
Win mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit biru sambil menghela napas. Ia harus segera menemukan teman-temannya.

Saat Win akan melangkahkan kakinya, seseorang memegang pundaknya, sedikit menekan, seolah memberi pesan untuk tidak pergi. Win menoleh.

“Mau ke mana lo?” tanya Bright.  
“Cari temen-temen gue, dan _thanks_ tadi udah nyelametin gue.”  
Win merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bukan seperti itu skenario terima kasih yang sedari tadi ia susun di kepala. Suaranya barusan terdengar ketus bahkan di telinganya sendiri.  
“Bahaya kalo lo mondar-mandir sendirian di saat kayak gini Win.”  
Win tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya dia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Bright.  
“Ngga apa, gue bakal cepet nemuin mereka kok.” Egonya mengalahkan logika.  
Win berbalik, tapi Bright memaksa Win untuk kembali menatapnya, memutar bahunya kasar.  
“Ngga ada yang jamin kerusuhan ngga pecah lagi, Win.”

Ada kekhawatiran dan ketulusan yang Win lihat di dalam tatapan Bright.  
“Lo sama gue sekarang,” tandas Bright.

* * *

**Januari 2018**

Setelah hari pernyataan itu, Bright dan Win tidak saling bertemu. Lebih tepatnya Win yang berusaha untuk tidak menemui Bright. Ia tidak lagi ke Kantin Teknik atau bergabung bermain futsal, bahkan di kegiatan organisasi pun, Win sebisa mungkin tidak berinteraksi dengan Bright. Toh, Bright juga tidak berusaha untuk menghampirinya atau menghubunginya.

Win bukannya membenci Bright setelah hari itu, justru yang ditakutkannya jika dirinya bersikap seperti biasa maka Bright yang akan membencinya. Bagi Win kalimat ajakan pulang Bright saat itu mengandung maksud lain yang menurut pikiran terlogisnya adalah Bright menghindar darinya.  
_Gue cuma ngikutin alur_ , begitu pikir Win.

Win berjalan melewati selasar antara Gedung Teknik Industri dan Teknik Mesin. Gerimis tiba-tiba turun bagai tirai, membasahi tanaman yang sengaja ditata rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri sepanjang selasar. Win menghentikan langkahnya di ujung selasar, menimbang sejenak apakah ia bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat percetakan di pinggir jalan raya, dan itu berarti ia harus keluar melewati gerbang Teknik yang masih cukup jauh, atau ia harus menunggu sejenak.  
Dalam sekejap gerimis berubah menjadi hujan. Walau tidak begitu deras tapi mampu membuat basah kuyup jika nekat menerobos. Win tidak membawa payung, ia hanya punya pilihan menunggu hujan reda.

Win duduk menunggu dalam diam. Ia teringat kembali ke hari itu. Ia kira penilaiannya benar hingga ia memutuskan untuk memperjelas apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Bright. Kalau saja tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, tentu ia tidak akan gegabah.  
Win paling suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Bright, walau ia harus mencari-cari alasan terlebih dahulu, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Win menghela napas, harusnya ia berpikir bisa berada di dekat Bright sudah cukup, tanpa perlu mengungkapkan segalanya apalagi hanya bermodalkan penilaian bodoh bahwa Bright sama seperti dirinya.

Lalu ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, memikirkan dirinya tidak bisa lagi bersama Bright, bahkan sebagai teman, membuat dadanya terasa tidak nyaman.  
_Gara-gara hujan gue mellow gini anjir.  
_Win menjulurkan tangannya ke luar atap selasar. Perkiraannya intensitas hujan sudah sedikit berkurang.

 _Shit Win, lo bukan cenayang bego. Stop ngira-ngira segala hal!  
_Win merutuki dirinya karena baru beberapa langkah ia berlari, hujan telah sanggup membuat jaketnya setengah basah kuyup. Tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh karena saat itu Win sedang melewati pertigaan jalan antara wilayah Teknik Industri, Sipil, dan Arsitek. Masih ada 200 meter lagi untuk sampai di selasar Gedung Arsitek. Win ingin mempercepat larinya tapi ia takut terpeleset karena aspal yang licin dan topografi jalan yang sedikit menurun.

Lalu sebuah payung yang terbuka lebar menyelamatkannya.

Win menghentikan langkah, menoleh, dan tenggorokannya langsung tercekat. Bright berdiri di sampingnya dan menatapnya. Jantung Win berdegup sangat cepat.

“Lo hujan-hujanan mau ke mana?” tanya Bright.  
“Fotokopian,” jawab Win singkat. Ia berharap suara hujan menyamarkan suara debar jantungnya.  
“Gue anter,” ucap Bright tanpa menunggu persetujuan Win.

Mereka berjalan melewati jalan berbeda yang dipikirkan Win. Tapi Win menurut saja.  
Sebenarnya payung yang dibawa Bright tidak cukup besar untuk menyelamatkan dua laki-laki bertubuh besar itu dari air hujan. Walaupun mereka sudah berjalan berhimpitan, bahu terluar mereka masih terkena pias air hujan.

Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hingga langkah mereka terhenti di bahu jalan, menanti momen tepat untuk menyeberang. Tempat percetakan tepat di seberang jalan, bersisian dengan sebuah kedai kopi sederhana.  
Bright memandang ke arah kedai kopi. Menimbang sesuatu sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya ke Win, “hujan gini tempat ngopi lebih tepat ngga sih, dibanding tempat fotokopian?”

***

Bright tidak menyangka Win akan setuju dengan ajakannya. Ia kira Win akan kembali menghindar seperti yang dilakukannya selama nyaris satu bulan. Bright memang berencana untuk menemui Win saat pikirannya sudah tenang dan jelas, tapi bertemu Win hari ini di luar dugaannya. Logikanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk berpikir karena segala hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Win adalah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Tapi hatinya memprotes logikanya. Dan tubuhnya lebih memilih mengikuti kata hatinya. Maka ketika ia secara tidak sengaja melihat Win berlari menembus hujan, dengan segera ia menyambar payung yang tergeletak sembarang di ruang Himpunan Mahasiswa Sipil dan berlari menghampiri Win.

Akhirnya di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk bersisian di salah satu meja yang menghadap langsung ke jendela. Menampilkan jalanan ramai yang diguyur hujan. Kedai itu sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang barista yang kini sedang sibuk dengan bukunya.

Win merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, bertepatan dengan matanya yang menangkap tanda dilarang merokok. Win menghela napas sembari memasukkan kembali rokoknya.

“Ada yang perlu dibahas ya, kan?” Bright yang kini benar-benar menghadap ke Win membuka obrolan.  
Win mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Matanya menatap gelas espresso-nya. Ia tidak yakin harus menimpali Bright seperti apa.  
“Bukannya udah jelas?” ucap Win akhirnya.  
Satu alis Bright terangkat. “Jelas gimana?”  
Win akhirnya menoleh, menatap Bright dengan mata sedih yang coba ia sembunyikan.  
“ _You hate me_.” Win serasa menelan bongkahan batu saat mengucapkannya. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak dan jantungnya serasa diremas.

“ _After the confession,”_ Win melanjutkan kalimatnya. “ _You didn’t say anything but want to going home.”  
_“ _Because we need to think clearly. No, it was me, I need to think clearly, Win_ ,” jelas Bright. “ _I said that, didn’t I?”_

Win terdiam, hanya menatap Bright lurus-lurus. Ingatannya kembali ke hari itu. Memaksa otaknya untuk menggali lebih dalam ingatan yang selama satu bulan ini selalu ia coba hilangkan. Win mengetuk-etukkan jarinya pelan ke meja selagi coba mengingat.  
Ketuk, ketuk. Coba ingat.  
Ketuk, ketuk. Coba ingat.  
Ketuk, ket---  
Ketukan jemari Win terhenti.

 _“Mending kita pulang sekarang Win,” kata Bright. “Keburu hujan.”  
__Win terdiam. Bright menyentuh bahu Win. “Win,_ please _kasih gue waktu buat mengurai benang kusut di pikiran gue sendiri.”_

“ _You sure that I hate you, Win_?” tanya Bright. Mengembalikan fokus Win kembali ke masa sekarang. Bright menyibak bagian depan rambutnya ke belakang dengan satu sisiran tangan. Pandangannya beralih ke pemandangan luar jendela yang seluruh permukaannya nyaris tertutup bulir air hujan. Sedangkan Win masih terdiam. Mematung bagai terhipnotis medusa saat Bright kembali menatapnya.  
“ _Can’t you tell it by the way my eyes looking at you all this time, Win? You sure it’s a hatred?”  
_Suara hujan terdengar sangat jauh di telinga Win. Saat ini ia hanya bisa merasakan debar jantungnya.

***

**Februari 2018**

_“Tapi panggilan di antara kita tetep pake gue-lo aja ya.”  
_ _“Emang lo ngarep gue panggil apaan? Sayang?”  
_ _Bright langsung memiting leher Win begitu mendengar jawabannya. Win terkekeh._

Setiap kali Bright teringat percakapan itu, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia senang Win kembali masuk ke dalam ceritanya. Tapi Bright tidak bisa berbohong kalau sebenarnya ia takut akan penilaian orang lain tentang dirinya dan Win, dan dapat mempengaruhi hubungan mereka. Maka Bright lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya rapat untuk saat ini dan Win setuju. Apalah arti panggilan di antara mereka, asal ada Win di hari-harinya, asal ia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Win, Bright sudah sangat bahagia.

Bright memandang layar _handphone_ nya yang menampilkan foto Win, laki-laki itu meneleponnya. Dan Bright yakin perasaannya bukan sekadar penasaran seperti yang dikhawatirkan Mike beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Win.

“Hm,” Bright hanya bergumam saat menjawab telepon Win.  
“Hm doang, nih?” protes Win, tanpa tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Bright tengah bersusah payah menahan senyumnya agar tidak semakin melebar.  
Bright berdeham. “Iya Win, kenapa?” Bright kembali berusaha menahan senyum saat telinganya sendiri menangkap bagaimana nada bicaranya tadi. Sangat jauh berbeda dari biasa.  
Tapi sepertiya Win tidak menyadari. “Lo punya installan Auto CAD ngga, Bri?”  
“Punya, tapi laptop gue di kosan.”  
“Oh, yaudah gue ke kosan lo ntar.”  
“HAH??!” Bright terkesiap dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.  
“Jangan mikir hal mesum dong, Bri. Gue beneran lagi butuh banget Auto CAD sedangkan temen-temen gue pada ngga punya installannya!”  
“Anjir siapa yang mesum?! Yaudah kabarin aja ntar lo mau ke kos jam berapa.”  
“ _Okay_ , _see you_.”  
“Yep.”  
Win kembali memanggil namanya saat Bright akan memutus sambungan teleponnya.  
“ _By the way_ lo tadi mikir mesum yang kayak gimana, Bri?” goda Win disusul tawa renyah. Bright hanya mendengus lantas langsung memutus teleponnya.

***

Bright menghabiskan waktunya dengan memetik senar gitarnya, memainkan salah satu chord lagu, sembari memandang Win yang sibuk menginstal aplikasi di laptopnya. Ada tugas yang harus segera diselesaikan katanya. Bright yang duduk bersandar di salah satu ujung sofa suka dengan _spot_ nya itu, ia bisa dengan leluasa mengamati lekuk wajah Win dari samping.

“Jago main gitar lo, Bri?” tanya Win yang sekarang menatap Bright. Punggungnya yang sedari tadi tegak kini bersandar di bagian bawah sofa.  
Bright menaikkan bahunya, lantas tersenyum sambil menggeleng. “Biasa aja.”  
Win mengubah posisi duduknya hingga ia benar-benar menghadap ke arah Bright. Kepalanya ia topang dengan tangan kanannya.  
“Kenapa ngeliatin gue kayak gitu?” tanya Bright, sedikit salah tingkah. “Gue seganteng itu ya?”  
Win tertawa, kedua matanya menyipit, lalu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke laptop.

Bright ikut tertawa. _Sumpah Win, kenapa lo gemesin banget?  
_Ia letakkan gitarnya begitu saja, lantas mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Win. Tanpa aba-aba Bright langsung merangkul leher Win, menariknya mendekat ke arahnya.  
“Lo emang selalu terus terang gini apa gimana sih, Wiiinnn.” Bright tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa gemasnya.  
Win terkekeh. “Emangnya lo ngga?”  
Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Bright melepas rangkulannya. Ada jeda sejenak di antara mereka yang kini saling tatap.  
“Lo juga bisa terus terang, kan?” ada penekanan dalam pertanyaan Win.

“Lo kenapa waktu itu bisa kepikiran _confess_ ke gue, Win?” Bright balik bertanya.  
“Lah, kok lo malah balik tanya?” protes Win. Ekspresi kesalnya semakin terlihat lucu di mata Bright.  
“Jawab aja, hiiihhh!!” Bright mengusak rambut Win.  
Win menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan informasi bahwa aplikasinya telah berhasil terinstal. “ _Gay radar_ mungkin.”

Tidak ada respon dari Bright setelah beberapa detik Win menunggu.

“Gue tahu preferensi seksual gue sejak SMA, Bri. Tapi baru ke lo doang kok, gue berani _confess_ hehe,” jelas Win begitu didapatinya Bright hanya diam menatapnya.  
“Kenapa?”  
“Gue butuh waktu lama buat nerima diri gue yang beda dengan standar normal orang lain, jadi gue pilih buat pendem semuanya sendiri. Gue bisa terus terang soal apapun ke orang lain, kecuali yang ini, _but one day I will_ _for sure_.”  
“Terus lo sebegitu yakinnya dengan gue?”  
Win mengangguk mantab. Sama sekali tidak ada keraguan tersirat di matanya.  
“Kenapa?”  
“Tanya mulu lo, ah, Bri! Bacot ya,” protes Win lagi, kali ini sambil menutup semua tampilan windows di laptopnya. Bersiap pulang.  
“Jawab ajaaa.” Bright mengapit kedua pipi Win dengan kedua tangannya. Membuatnya kembali menoleh padanya.  
“Nih, nih!” Win menunjuk bibir Bright. “Gue pengen tahu rasanya dicium seorang Bright. Makanya iseng nyatain perasaan gue, kali aja emang dapet.”  
Jawaban asal Win membuat pipi Bright bersemu, telinganya merah. Win tertawa melihat Bright yang salah tingkah.  
Lalu Win mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke arah Bright. “ _And because your eyes, Bri_ ,” ucap Win, suaranya dalam dan terdengar tulus. “ _Just like you said, your eyes told me everything. You love me, don’t you?”_

Dan Win tidak berbohong. Ia sungguh bisa merasakan tatapan Bright yang berbeda untuk dirinya sejak mereka mulai mengenal. Menurut Win, semua orang di dunia ini yang sanggup melihat isi dunia akan sanggup melihat makna tersirat dari tatapan Bright padanya. Itulah mengapa Win begitu yakin untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, walau ia sempat mengira penilaiannya salah, dan tidak lagi berpikir berada di dekat Bright sudah cukup. Ia ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Bright, bersama Bright yang tahu perasaan terjujurnya untuk laki-laki itu.

Bright masih diam. Tidak tahu harus menimpali apa.

“ _Can I kiss you?_ ” Win bertanya lirih, nyaris berbisik karena takut tertolak. Tapi sepertinya ketakutan Win tidak terbukti karena Bright kini mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah Win. Win bergeming. Menyerahkan seluruh waktunya untuk Bright. Memberikan kuasa _take it or leave it_ untuk Bright.  
“Coba lihat, siapa sekarang yang mesum?” Bright balas berbisik di depan bibir Win. Win hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tepat ketika ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, tatapan mata Bright yang semula tertuju ke bibir Win beralih ke kedua mata Win.  
“Pintu udah dikunci belom ya?”  
“ANJIR BRIIII!!” Win setengah berteriak frustasi. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menghembuskan napas kesal lewat mulutnya.  
Bright terkikik. Lalu segera memeluk Win dari samping. Menghentikan aktivitas laki-lakinya itu membereskan laptop di atas meja.  
“Gue mau pulang aja,” ucap Win pura-pura kesal. Ia sendiri sebenarnya ingin tertawa. Kok, bisa-bisanya Bright teringat akan pintu di saat seperti itu? Win tidak paham isi otak Bright.  
Bright meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak Win. “Ngerjain tugas di sini aja, pliiissss.”  
Win menaikkan pundaknya yang menopang berat kepala Bright. “Ngapain nih? Pintu belom dikunci, ntar kalo kegerebek gimana?”  
Bright tertawa mendengar sarkasme Win dan malah makin mempererat lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Win. Win pun tidak bisa berlama-lama untuk berpura-pura kesal, ia ikut tertawa.

Baik Win maupun Bright tidak tahu masa depan seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi, dengan diri mereka yang seperti ini, tapi dalam tawa mereka malam itu keduanya sepakat untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun. Setidaknya dengan pelukan yang terasa hangat ini segalanya terasa tepat.

* * *

**September 2019**

Apa yang dikatakan Bright benar, keadaan cukup kondusif yang sempat tercipta setelah insiden gas air mata tidak berlangsung lama. Kini beberapa mahasiswa malah melempar apapun benda yang berada di dekat mereka ke arah barikade polisi. Ada pula yang memanjat pagar Gedung DPR, berusaha merobohkannya sehingga mereka bisa memasuki halaman gedung yang dijaga begitu ketat.  
Tepat setelah itu keadaan menjadi semakin tidak terkendali. Seruan ketua BEM universitas lain yang menyerukan agar tidak terprovokasi tidak dihiraukan. Mereka terus menciptakan kerusuhan.

Kerusuhan yang sempat teredam pun pecah. Lemparan batu, kayu, dan benda keras lainnya terus mereka lontarkan ke barisan polisi. Pagar gedung DPR yang semula terlihat kokoh pun mulai goyah. Pilar beton dan pagar besi mulai bergoyang, siap rubuh kapan saja jika aksi yang dilakukan beberapa mahasiswa yang memanjatnya diteruskan.  
Himbauan polisi dan perwakilan para ketua BEM untuk tidak meneruskan aksi tersebut saling bersahutan. Tapi aksi tersebut terus berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya dengan terpaksa polisi menembakkan gas air mata dan menyemprotkan air dari mobil _water canon._

***

“Lo sama gue sekarang,” tandas Bright.

Win melihat dengan jelas bagaimana volume air yang cukup banyak dan dengan kecepatan tinggi disemprotkan ke arah mereka, bagai air bah yang menjebol sebuah bendungan, begitu Bright menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Refleks Win merangkul bahu Bright, mengajaknya ikut merunduk bersamanya, berharap terjangan air tersebut tidak begitu menyakitkan di badan mereka. Bright yang berdiri membelakangi arah datangnya air tersemprot itu melebarkan matanya, kaget. Entah karena _water canon_ atau apa yang dilakukan Win.

Mahasiswa lain di sekitar mereka mulai berpencar kembali. Tapi ada pula yang bertahan. Sebagian malah menantang. Win melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang semula berada di atas pagar mulai turun. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum mobil _water canon_ memuntahkan air keduanya. Menyapu kembali mahasiswa di hadapannya.

Di tengah kepanikan serangan air itu, Win merasakan Bright memegang erat pergelangan tangannya.

“Win, tetep sama gue, ya?”

* * *

**Mei 2018**

Tidak ada yang tahu hubungan antara Bright dan Win kecuali mereka berdua, ditambah Mike karena Bright percaya padanya. Tidak ada permasalahan yang berarti terjadi di antara mereka, kecuali masalah tentang mereka yang tidak bisa sesuka hati menunjukkan afeksi ketika berada di ruang publik.

“Gemes banget, pengen elus-elus rambut lo jadinya,” gumam Bright pelan suatu hari, ketika Win baru saja melakukan hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta _lagi_ kepada seorang Win.  
Win tersenyum. “Elus aja nih.” Ia mendekatkan sedikit kepalanya ke Bright.  
“Tapi ini di KanTek.”  
“Ya bilang aja lo liat uban atau apa kek di rambut gue,” seloroh Win, sedikit menantang Bright.  
Tanpa diduga Bright benar-benar meletakkan tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Win. Merasakan lembut rambut Win yang hitam legam.  
Mata Win membola. Kantin Teknik siang itu cukup ramai dan tindakan Bright cukup nekat.  
“Gila Win!” seru Bright dengan volume suara yang dibuat cukup keras, memastikan orang lain mendengarnya. “Rambut lo kutuan?”  
Bright sedikit mengacak rambut Win yang segera Win tepis. Bright tertawa.

Hanya masalah-masalah seperti itu. Sisanya segalanya terasa indah dan menyenangkan. Bahkan keluh kesah tentang kuliah atau organisasi pun terdengar menarik untuk dibagi.

***

**Juni 2018**

Win menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Bright. Beberapa hari ini begitu banyak hal yang terpikirkan olehnya dan rasanya kepalanya sudah berasap karenanya. Bright menyadari hal itu, karena Win yang selalu terlihat ceria menjadi sedikit berubah. Kerutan dahinya senantiasa terlihat ketika Bright mendapatinya tengah sendirian, tenggelam dengan entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

“Win, lo beneran ngga mau cerita?” tanya Bright untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini. Win yang menjadikan Bright sebagai guling semakin merapatkan badannya.  
“Mau gini aja,” jawab Win, suaranya menggelitik leher Bright. “Pintu udah gue kunci ya tadi.”  
Bright menepuk punggung Win dengan tangannya yang dijadikan bantal oleh Win. Tanda bukan itu yang ia inginkan terucap dari Win. Bright ingin Win bercerita. Tapi yang ia dapatkan setelah itu hanya kekehan pelan Win. Win tertawa sambil tetap memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma Bright sedekat mungkin.  
Bright menghela napas, merasakan hangat napas Win yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Lalu Bright mengubah posisinya, memeluk Win seutuhnya. Win semakin merasa nyaman di atas kasur Bright malam itu.

“Win, kita sepakat kan, buat ngabisin waktu bareng _in a long time_ ,” Bright masih berusaha membuat Win mau membagi apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. “Itu ngga cuma seneng doang, Win, sedih dan pahitnya juga.”  
“Lo kenapa jadi terdengar kayak mau ngelamar gue?”  
“Dengerin dulu.”  
“Hehe, iya-iya.”  
“Jadi gue beneran berharap lo mau membagi apapun cerita lo, masalah lo, ke gue. Karena gue juga akan ngelakuin hal yang sama. _Because I want to be with you as long as we could, Win.”_

Ada hening yang terasa aneh setelah itu. Win semakin mempererat pelukannya.

“Bri,” Ia berdeham mengatur suaranya yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar sedikit parau. “Kayaknya jagung bakar sama roti bakar enak, deh.”  
Bright mengusap rambut Win. “Lo dua jam yang lalu barusan makan nasi goreng, Win.”  
“Terus gue harus puasa sampek besok pagi maksudnya?” Win tahu Bright akan menurutinya.  
“Yaudah ayo. Pake motor gue aja ya.”  
“Nggak, pake motor sendiri-sendiri aja. Ntar gue langsung balik.”  
“Oke.”  
“Oke _let’s go_.”  
“IYA TAPI INI LEPAS DULU PELUKNYA WIIIINNN.”

***

Ternyata masalah besar yang Bright kira tidak ada di hubungannya dengan Win selama ini hanya mengendap, menanti waktu yang tepat untuk semakin naik ke permukaan. Bagai sedimen yang semakin memenuhi penampang sungai, perlahan tapi pasti, menambatkan apa saja yang berusaha melaju bersama aliran sungai.

Bright merasa dunianya berhenti berputar ketika Win mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bright terdiam. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu ketika dirinya dan Win masih berada di atas kasurnya. Kebahagiaan itu baru saja berlalu, tapi rasanya sudah sangat lampau sekali terjadi.

“Bri?” suara Win kembali masuk ke telinganya. “Ya? Lo setuju kan, sama yang gue bilang barusan?"

Bright masih terdiam, pikirannya kosong. Win yang duduk di hadapannya baru saja menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir.  
Campuran aroma manis dan gurih yang terhirup hidungnya sangat kontras dengan pahit yang harus ditelannya.

“Lo bener Bri, harusnya kita pikirin semuanya baik-baik sebelum sejauh sekarang.”  
“Jadi, maksud lo semua keputusan kita ngga baik?” akhirnya Bright sanggup menimpali kalimat Win, walau dengan nada tinggi yang tertahan, ia sebisa mungkin menahan amarahnya.  
Win balas menatapnya. Bright tidak bisa menilai apa yang dipikirkan Win dari ekspresi datarnya. Tapi justru ekspresi datar itu menyakitkan bagi Bright. Win yang dihadapannya terlihat kejam, tidak berperasaan, bukan Win yang selama ini Bright kenal.  
Hanya suara gemeritik antara api dan arang yang terdengar, bukan jawaban.

Bright menghela napas. Berusaha mengatur emosinya.  
“Oke, Win,” Bright menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. “ _Please_ bilang jujur ke gue kenapa lo tiba-tiba kayak gini? Lo ngomong sendiri kalo—”  
“Ngga ada waktu yang akan datang, Bri,” sela Win cepat, dia tahu Bright akan berbicara apa. “Ngga ada masa depan di antara kita.” Suara Win melirih. Ia menelan ludah begitu kalimat terakhirnya terucap.

"Bri, _this is the longest we can have_."  
Bright sudah habis kata. Ia hanya bisa merasakan dadanya terasa berat.  
“Bri, kita balik temenan, ya?”

Jagung bakar serut dan roti bakar yang tersaji di hadapan mereka benar-benar sudah dingin. Sedingin ucapan Win bagi Bright malam itu.

Dan akhirnya Win bangkit dari duduknya. Pergi meninggalkan Bright tanpa menunggu jawaban dari laki-laki itu.

* * *

**September 2019**

Sejak Win berada begitu dekat dengan Bright hari ini, ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia ucapkan padanya. Menanyakan kabar, memberikan pujian terlambat karena Bright berhasil menjadi ketua BEM universitas mereka, dan meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukannya malam itu di kedai jagung bakar. Nyatanya setelah hari itu, mereka menjadi asing satu sama lain. Win tidak meneruskan kegiatan organisasi untuk periode selanjutnya, sedangkan Bright terus memupuk karirnya di sana, hingga ia bisa meraih jabatannya sekarang.

Win kembali teringat kalimat-kalimat jahatnya malam itu dan wajah Bright di hadapannya yang mengekspresikan kaget, marah, bingung, dan sedih. Tapi yang Bright tidak tahu adalah alasan dirinya pergi meninggalkan Bright begitu saja. Win tidak mau menangis di kedai yang cukup ramai malam itu, terlebih di depan Bright. Bahkan ketika Win berjalan ke kasir, kedua matanya sudah terasa buram oleh air mata yang dengan kasar ia hilangkan jejaknya sebelum keluar dari pelupuk mata.

_“Mas, itu beneran bukan kamu, kan?” tanya mama Win setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Win bercerita soal temannya yang menjalin hubungan sesama jenis.  
_ _Win tertawa pelan. “Engga Ma, bukan Win.” Win serasa menelan pil pahit saat mengucapnya. Sejujurnya Win berniat untuk melela hari ini ke ibunya, ia ingin ibunya tahu dan berharap bisa menerimanya, tapi lewat pancingan cerita yang dikarangnya itu Win tahu bahwa kesempatannya melela bukan hari ini. Win takut tertolak oleh keluarganya.  
_ _“Beneran ya Mas, mama ngga mau kamu terjerumus hal-hal aneh.”  
_ _Win memaksa senyum di wajahnya sambil mengangguk._

_“Gue ngga ngerti harus ngomong apa Win,” ucap Khao, teman dekat sejurusannya, saat Win akhirnya memutuskan bercerita soal dirinya dan usaha melelanya yang gagal.  
__“Tapi coba deh, lo pikir gini Win,” Khao mencoba memberi nasehat. “Kira-kira kapan lo akan berani_ coming out _ke keluarga lo?”  
__Win mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. Tertolak dan terbuang oleh keluarganya adalah mimpi buruk yang selama ini selalu terpikirkan olehnya.  
__“Lo yakin keberanian itu bakal muncul suatu saat nanti? Gimana kalo ngga? Dan lo lebih memilih memendam semua itu, sedangkan perasaan lo ke dia semakin tumbuh dan dalam.”  
__Win diam. Win sayang keluarganya, **Win juga begitu sayang ke Bright** **.**  
__“Lo selama ini bahagia sama Bri?”  
__Win tersenyum dan mengangguk mantab.  
__“Tapi kebahagiaan tanpa masa depan yang jelas tuh, apa menurut lo bukan kebahagiaan semu?”_

Win memandang Bright yang, serasa _de javu,_ menariknya berjalan menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa yang masih saja gentar dengan serangan _water canon._ Win bertanya dalam hati, jika ia menjelaskan alasannya sekarang atau di masa yang akan datang, apakah Bright akan memaklumi dan memaafkannya? Apakah alasan tentang dirinya yang takut tidak bisa terlepas dari Bright karena dirinya yang semakin _jatuh sedalam-dalamnya_ ke lelaki itu dapat diterima oleh Bright?  
Sedangkan janji dirinya sendiri untuk suatu saat melela tidak tahu kapan berani ia lakukan, terlebih ke orang tuanya. Win takut tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya seumur hidupnya.  
Win tidak ingin Bright merasakan kebahagiaan semu dengan dirinya. Win ingin Bright memiliki masa depan jelas yang membahagiakan.

***

Bright menghentikan langkahnya di trotoar dekat JPO (Jembatan Penyeberangan Orang). Sedikit jauh dari titik kumpul teman-temannya tadi, tapi di sini aman dari serangan _water canon_.  
Hari sudah menginjak sore, semangat para mahasiswa yang terpancar sepanjang pagi hingga siang kini meredup, selaras dengan matahari yang perlahan menyudahi tugasnya hari itu. Kini yang terlihat adalah wajah-wajah lelah dan waspada.

“Win, lo tunggu di sini, ya,” ucap Bright, tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Win. Win rasanya ingin sekali bilang kalau dirinya laki-laki dewasa dan sanggup sendiri untuk mencari teman-temannya atau langsung pulang sendiri. Tapi Win tidak tega, melihat raut wajah Bright yang beberapa kali lipat lebih lelah dibanding dirinya, Win tidak tega mendebat. Atau mungkin itu alasannya saja agar hari ini dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Bright selama yang ia bisa.

Bright melihat ke arah gerombolan teman-temannya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Win.  
“Win, bener ya, lo tunggu di sini,” Bright menekankan. Ada yang harus ia urus dengan teman-temannya.  
“Iya, gue di sini, gue ngga akan ke mana-mana. Lo akan bisa ngeliat gue di tempat yang sama.”

Bright terdiam. Kalimat yang tidak asing, yang bahkan sangat ia pahami, terucap dari bibir seseorang yang sedari tadi membuat segala memori tentangnya kembali berkelebat tanpa permisi. Bright mengeratkan genggamannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepasnya dan berlari menuju teman-temannya. Tapi rasanya kenapa Bright tengah _melepaskan_ orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?

* * *

**Juni 2018**

Konsumen silih berganti entah sudah berapa kali, tapi Bright masih bergeming di mejanya yang berada di paling sudut. Seporsi jagung serut bakar dan roti bakar dingin juga masih ada di hadapannya, hanya gelas STMJ-nya yang sudah kosong. Berbanding terbalik dari gelas penuh milik laki-laki yang meninggalkannya.

Laki-laki yang meninggalkannya.  
_Win yang meninggalkannya._

Win yang membuat Bright sadar akan satu hal baru tentang dirinya sendiri. Win yang membuatnya menerima dirinya sendiri, di saat ia sendiri ragu. Win yang membuatnya paham bahwa tidak normal berdasarkan standar normal orang lain itu **_normal_.**  
Tapi Win pula yang mematahkan segalanya, di saat Bright semakin _jatuh_ dan berpikir tidak akan ada hari yang bisa dilaluinya tanpa Win di sisinya, di saat Bright berpikir hari di mana ia tidak bisa lagi tertawa bersama Win, maka saat itu pula harinya akan berhenti. Dan hari ini _hari itu_ terjadi, Win meleburkan hatinya, menjadikannya bagai serpihan terkecil arang yang terbakar.

Bright menundukkan kepalanya, nyaris menyentuh meja. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak ada air mata yang bersiap keluar. Tapi dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan telinganya berdenging sakit.  
Bright merekatkan kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja, seolah menguatkan diri sendiri.  
_Nggak apa Bri, ngga apa-apa._

Bright mengatur napasnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya walau tidak berhasil. Ia mengambil napas lalu menghembuskannya sebelum ia meraih _handphone_ nya. Sudah cukup ia berpikir, keputusannya sudah bulat. Bright tidak mau kembali ke kehidupan lamanya sebelum ia mengenal Win.

 **Win, gue ngga akan ke mana-mana.  
** **Lo akan selalu bisa ngeliat gue di tempat yang sama.**

Pesan yang sengaja tidak dibuka oleh Win.

* * *

**September 2019**

Sore berganti petang, matahari sudah nyaris menghilang tergantikan bulan. Sebagian besar mahasiswa mulai membubarkan diri. Berjalan menuju jalan pulang. Menyerahkan sisa perjuangan mereka hari itu kepada perwakilan mereka, para ketua BEM, sambil berharap lelah yang mereka rasakan hari ini akan membuahkan hasil manis.

Salah satu ketua BEM memimpin konferensi pers dadakan petang itu, di depan pagar utama gedung DPR. Menyatakan bahwa kelompok mahasiswa yang membuat kerusuhan bukanlah bagian dari mereka.  
Bright yang berdiri di samping ketua BEM tersebut hanya mendengarkan dengan tenang, tapi hatinya tidak. Ia terus melihat ke arah di mana ia meninggalkan Win. Kedua matanya tidak bisa menangkap sosok laki-laki itu, karena tertutup beberapa mahasiswa yang berkumpul mendengarkan apa yang sedang disampaikan.

Bright berdiri dengan gelisah. Bahkan isi konferensi yang telah berganti pun, tidak sepenuhnya ia dengar. Ia hanya bisa menangkap bagian _ketua DPR akhirnya bersedia bertemu dengan beberapa perwakilan mahasiswa besok siang,_ sisanya entah, Bright tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkan. Ia ingin sekali pergi dari sana saat itu juga, tapi ia tidak mungkin bersikap tidak professional. Seharian ini saja sudah dua kali Bright meninggalkan teman-temannya begitu saja.  
Bright menghela napas pelan. Membujuk dirinya sendiri untuk sabar dan menunggu semua ini akan berakhir.

Maka ketika konferensi pers itu berakhir, setelah meminta ijin dengan cepat dan berjanji akan me- _follow up_ apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, Bright langsung melesat menuju tempat Win menunggunya.

Dan hati Bright mencelos ketika yang didapatinya hanyalah trotoar yang lengang.

Win tidak menunggunya.  
Win pergi dari hadapannya untuk kedua kalinya. 

* * *

**_One day in Present_ **

****

Bright tidak menghiraukan getaran berulang di _handphone_ nya, panggilan masuk yang entah ke berapa kali. Bukan maksud Bright untuk mengacuhkannya, hanya saja situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang tidak memungkinkannya untuk menjawab telepon. Sekarang Bright tengah menghadiri sebuah rapat yang membahas salah satu proyeknya.

Bright bertopang dagu seraya mengangguk-angguk, sebenarnya dia sudah sangat paham dan terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Ucapan pedas yang dilontarkan padanya dan timnya, sama sekali tidak ia ambil pusing. Nanti ia akan mendiskusikannya kembali dengan tim begitu kembali ke kantor.

 _Handphone_ Bright berhenti bergetar beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya panggilan masuk kembali datang. Bright melirik sekilas ke layar, oh, atasannya ternyata. Bright meraih _handphone_ nya yang tergeletak tepat di sampingnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas dalam kondisi masih bergetar. Sekarang ia menjadi kesal karena ulah atasannya.

Kaki Bright masih bisa merasakan getaran _handphone_ nya, karena ia meletakkan tasnya di bawah, tapi Bright tidak peduli. Dan akhirnya getaran itu berhenti.  
Bright kembali fokus ke rapatnya. Kini ia tengah berusaha menjelaskan tentang pengaruh pasang laut terhadap proyeknya.  
_Makanya ya, tadi tuh, dengerin dulu penjelasan gue, maen potong aja bangsat.  
_Bright bersungut dalam hati.  
Tanpa tahu ada pesan masuk ke _handphone_ nya. Entah nanti akan membuatnya merasakan emosi yang seperti apa.

June 2018

 **Win, gue ngga akan ke mana-mana.  
****Lo akan selalu bisa ngeliat gue di tempat yang sama.  
**10:15 PM

Today

 **Hai, Bri.  
**02:25 PM

**-End-**


	2. An Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berharap pada semesta agar selaras dengan cinta yang kemarin dan menjanjikannya lagi esok hari.

**Desember 2026.  
** **The Wedding Day**

Win sedikit tergesa keluar dari mobilnya. Ia sudah terlambat 30 menit dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Ia sedikit berlari menuju ruangan yang ditujunya. Tangan kanannya menenteng setelan jas yang terbungkus rapi oleh cover jas. Gema sepatunya yang mengetuk-ketuk lantai sedikit teredam oleh suasana yang sedikit ramai. Kesibukan orang-orang yang melakukan usaha terbaiknya untuk acara hari ini menyambut kedua matanya saat ia membuka pintu samping yang semula tertutup rapat.

“Win!!” seru seseorang begitu melihatnya. Win yang akan menutup pintu di belakangnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.  
“Kamu kenapa baru datang, hah?” Win mengaduh mendengar omelan untuknya, punggungnya dipukul cukup keras.  
“Udah ayo, buruan kamu siap-siap juga.” Kini lengan Win dipegang, ia diseret menuju ruang ganti. Sebenarnya, tanpa diseret seperti ini pun, ia akan tetap berjalan menuju sana. Tapi Win pasrah saja kali ini. Toh, ini bukan kali pertama ia pasrah dengan keadaan.  
“Bri—” Win hendak menanyakan keberadaan Bright, tapi suaranya teredam oleh suara lain yang menyuruhnya untuk segera cepat-cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan jas. Win sekali lagi hanya bisa pasrah.

* * *

**Agustus 2025**

Win menyeruput ice mochacinonya sembari memandang ke arah pintu resto. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan satu per satu orang yang datang dan keluar. Tidak begitu peduli dengan topik obrolan teman-temannya dan hanya menanggapi jika ditanya. Tujuannya datang ke reuni ini hanya satu.

Win menyeruput kembali minumannya, berusaha mengalihkan debar jantungnya yang terasa tidak nyaman sedari ia memutuskan untuk datang. Tepat saat ia meletakkan gelasnya dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk, ia melihat sosok yang ia tunggu. Jantungnya semakin berisik bertalu.

Bright berjalan menghampiri meja yang telah diatur memanjang sedemikian rupa hingga semua yang datang di acara reuni kepengurusan organisasi itu bisa menjadi satu meja. Bright berjalan sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyapa semua teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan riuh. Semua saling bersahutan memanggil nama Bright, menanyakan kabarnya, dan melontarkan basa-basi. Semua menyambut antusias kedatangan mantan ketua BEM yang turut memimpin demo besar-besaran di depan gedung DPR tahun 2019 silam.

Semua dapat mengekspresikan kesenangan mereka bertemu kembali dengan Bright. Kecuali satu orang sedari tadi sibuk mengetuk-etukkan pelan jarinya di gelas minumannya, sambil menekuri isinya yang tinggal setengah, seolah merapal mantra agar bisa kembali penuh dengan sendirinya. Win tidak berani menyambut kedatangan Bright. Betapa irinya dia dengan teman-temannya.

“Win, lo kok ngga duduk deket Bri, sih? Disambut dong, sahabat karibnya tuuuhhh,” canda salah satu temannya. Win hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Andai saja ia bisa.  
“Emang menurut kalian gue sedeket apa sama Win?” pertanyaan Bright ini sanggup membuat Win langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Dilihatnya Bright memandang ke arah teman perempuan yang melontarkan candaan tadi. Bright memandangnya sambil tersenyum miring, sungguh sangat khas Bright.  
“Emang ngga deket?” teman mereka jadi sedikit ragu. “Ngga mungkin ah, bahkan junior sampe gosipin kalian homo saking dulu nempel mulu ke mana-mana,” jelasnya, disusul tawa pelan. Teman lain yang mendengarkan ikut tertawa. Seolah itu lucu.

Bright menahan tawanya. Masih dengan senyum ia berkata, “Win ngga mau kali ah, jadi homoan gue.”

Setelah berkata itu Bright kembali sibuk mengobrol dengan teman di sampingnya. Seolah Win yang baru saja ia sebut namanya tidak ada di sana. Seolah ia tidak tahu raut wajah Win saat itu seperti apa. Seperti raut wajah orang yang telah berhasil mencapai puncak gunung, tapi ternyata ia harus jatuh terperosok ke dalam kawah. Terluka.

***

_“Khao, temen BEM gue dulu ngadain reuni.”  
_ _“Ya terus?” tanya Khao di tengah sibuknya ia membuat laporan di meja kantornya. Khao dan Win sepertinya ditakdirkan semesta untuk selalu berteman. Dulu teman satu jurusan, dan kini harus satu kantor.  
_ _“Menurut lo, gue dateng ngga?”  
_ _“Ya terserah lo_ _, lah.”  
_ _“Kalo gue dateng karena gue pengen ketemu Bright, menurut lo gimana?”  
_ _Khao mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer ke wajah Win yang duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata lebarnya itu. Khao tidak berucap apapun, ia tidak tahu. Khao hanya tahu perasaan Win untuk Bright tidak berubah dari dulu._

***

Acara reuni itu berakhir cukup larut, nyaris tengah malam. Satu per satu mereka berpamitan pulang. Hingga tinggal beberapa dari mereka yang bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan jumlahnya, ada Win dan Bright di antara mereka.  
Mereka berjalan berbarengan menuju tempat parkir. Kemudian saling berpisah dengan kendaraan masing-masing. Menyisakan Win dan Bright yang terjebak dalam diam yang canggung, di tempat parkir yang minim cahaya lampu. Hanya suara laju kendaraan dan klakson yang terdengar.  
Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya saling diam dan menatap satu sama lain. Mereka berdiri dalam radius jarak 2 meter, tapi Win bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma parfum yang selalu bisa menggelitik hidungnya saat dulu ia berada begitu dekat dengan Bright. Ah, dulu.

Mengingat itu membuat mata Win terasa sedikit panas.

Akhirnya Win melihat Bright membalikkan badannya, berjalan meninggalkannya menuju mobilnya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun kepadanya.

***

**Agustus 2025**

“Kenapa sih, anjir muka lo sepet banget diliatnya,” ujar Mike seraya memantik api untuk rokoknya.  
“Gue ketemu Win di reunian kemarin,” jawab Bright. Kedua matanya menatap kosong ke tumpukan kertas A3 milik Mike yang berisi gambar detail project yang sedang sahabatnya itu kerjakan.  
“Yaudah bagus dong, kan itu emang mau lo. Lo gambling Win bakalan dateng atau ngga, dan ternyata? Harusnya lo seneng, bukan kayak orang abis diputusin gini.”

Mike seketika langsung menutup mulutnya rapat. Mike dan mulutnya yang jarang terkontrol memang tidak akan pernah terpisah.

“Udahlah Bri, itu tuh, udah lama banget ngga sih?” lanjut Mike setelah ia menghembuskan pelan asap rokoknya. “Lo mau buka lembar hidup baru, ya kan?”  
Mike tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Bright yang masih saja duduk sambil meremas kedua tangannya gelisah.

***

**September 2025**

June 2018

 **Win, gue ngga akan ke mana-mana.  
** **Lo akan selalu bisa ngeliat gue di tempat yang sama.  
** 10:15 PM

Today

 **Hai, Bri.  
** 02:25 PM

***

**September 2025**

Sore yang sibuk, para pekerja berlalu-lalang, menampakkan wajah lelah yang mendamba untuk segera sampai di rumah dengan segera. Langit terlihat cerah, menampakkan perpaduan warna orange dan biru.

Win meneguk lagi air di gelasnya setelah sekilas memandang langit sore. Apa yang dihadapinya sekarang mengingatkan suatu sore di bulan Desember tahun 2017. Ketika dirinya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya dan Bright yang menunggunya dengan sabar.

“Gue juga punya 24 jam dalam sehari, dan ngga ada waktu ekstra buat ngeladenin lo yang ngga jelas gini,” ucap Bright. Tatapan matanya menatap lurus ke Win.  
Win menelan ludah. Enam tahun tahun sungguh sanggup mengubah banyak hal. Padahal baru 2 menit yang lalu mereka berdua duduk bersama di kafe ini.

“Gue ...,” Win merasakan telapak tangannya sedikit lembab. “Cuma pengen tahu kabar lo.”  
Bright mendengus, bibirnya sedikit menyungging. “Itu alasan lo tiba-tiba chat gue?”  
Win tidak menjawab. Debar jantungnya sudah kembali normal, tapi tetap saja dirinya masih merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sikap Bright yang sekarang.

_Ya lagipula apa yang lo harapkan Win? Lo berharap Bright akan langsung meluk lo begitu ketemu lo di reunian kemarin?_

“Gue minta maaf ke lo.”  
Bright mendengus lagi. “Salah lo apa emang?”

 _Banyak_. Win kembali diam. Maaf untuk segala sikapnya pada laki-laki itu, termasuk saat dirinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Bright saat demo 2019 silam, padahal Bright dengan sangat jelas meminta dirinya untuk tetap di sisinya, memintanya untuk menunggu. Tapi dirinya waktu itu begitu pengecut, bahkan pada perasaannya sendiri. Win saat itu takut jika diteruskan akan membuatnya tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan Bright, oleh karena itu dia pergi. Dan nyatanya walaupun dia pergi saat itu, tetap saja Win tidak sanggup melupakan Bright.

 _Lo masih di tempat yang sama ngga Bri? Lo masih nunggu gue ngga?  
_ Adalah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Win tanyakan, tapi ia tidak punya cukup keberanian.

“Bri, gue pengen kita temenan lagi.” Suara Win mengecil seiring akhir kalimatnya, tapi Bright mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Win memberanikan diri menatap Bright. Apa yang diucap Bright saat reuni kemarin sungguh mengusiknya. Ia paham kalau Bright mungkin sangat membencinya hingga sanggup berkata seperti itu, itulah kenapa Win memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi kembali Bright. Setidaknya ia ingin hidup tanpa bayang rasa bersalah yang belum termaafkan. Menurut sebagian orang, ia sudah berdosa dengan mencintai laki-laki di hadapannya ini, jadi ia tidak ingin menambah dosa lain yang akan ia bawa hingga tubuhnya terkubur oleh tanah nanti.

Andai Bright memaafkannya, itu sudah cukup bagi Win. Walau Bright tidak ingin kembali berteman dengannya, Win akan menerimanya.

Bright diam sejenak sembari menatap Win lurus-lurus. Kemudian dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Win begitu saja.  
Jantung Win terasa mencelos. Oh, mungkin ini yang dirasa Bright saat itu.

***

Bukan tanpa alasan Bright menyetujui ajakan Win untuk bertemu. Apalagi kalau dirinya rindu laki-laki itu? Hubungan mereka dahulu sangat singkat, tapi entah kenapa selalu ada sudut spesial di hatinya untuk Win. Dan sekarang Win datang lagi di hadapannya, membuat dinding ‘gue bisa lupain Win’ yang dibuatnya nyaris runtuh tak tersisa.

_“Lo yakin setelah ketemu Win, segalanya akan balik normal?” tanya Mike ketika ia memberitahunya kalau dirinya akan bertemu Win.  
_ _Bright mengangguk. Berharap anggukannya terlihat sangat yakin.  
_ _Mike menghela napas. “Bener ya kata orang, reunian tuh, bahaya banget.”_

Maka inilah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ketika Bright melihat Win keluar dari kafe setelah dirinya, Bright berjalan cepat ke arahnya yang sedang menuju mobilnya yang terparkir. Meraih pundak Win hingga laki-laki itu menghentikan langkah dan menoleh, Win sedikit membulatkan matanya.  
Bright tidak ingin menjelaskan kenapa ia meninggalkan Win begitu saja, karena semakin lama menatap Win semakin rasa rindunya sulit ditahan, Bright ingin mengucapkan hal yang lain.

“Win ...,” Ditatapnya wajah Win yang sangat ingin ia telusuri tiap lekuknya dengan ibu jarinya. “ _Let’s get lost, catching up our lost time. Without worrying about anything._ ”

Tanpa dijelaskan lebih jauh, Win paham maksud Bright. Ucapan Bright barusan adalah jawaban dari permintaannya tadi.  
Dan Win pun mengangguk. Mengabaikan segala fakta yang ada di antara mereka berdua.  
Tangan Bright beralih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Win. Ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan dengan Win. Bagai sebuah drama dengan _happy ending_ dan tepukan riuh penonton. Ini normal versi Bright dan Win.

_Let’s dreaming in this pouring rain and cold world._

***

**Oktober 2025  
** **Day One in Bawean.**

Pulau Bawean berada di tengah Laut Jawa. Walaupun secara administratif masih berada di bawah pemerintahan Kabupaten Gresik, Jawa Timur, tapi letaknya cukup jauh. Normalnya butuh waktu 4 jam untuk menyeberang ke sana dari Pelabuhan Gresik.

Win berdecak kagum saat ia menginjakkan kaki di Pelabuhan Sangkapura, Bawean. Rantai perbukitan yang terlihat sangat hijau menyegarkan matanya. Sedangkan Bright langsung mengangkat kameranya, membidik apa saja yang menarik di sekitarnya, para penumpang yang keluar dari kapal ferri dan para porter yang sudah bisa dipastikan mereka warga lokal karena Bawean termasuk pulau kecil.

Bright menoleh ke Win, mendapatinya tengah memejamkan mata, menghirup perpaduan aroma perbukitan dan laut, sembari berjalan di atas dermaga pelabuhan. Bright tersenyum lebar. Tanpa diminta ia memotret Win. Win yang sadar tengah dipotret menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Bright yang berjalan di sampingnya turut menghentikan langkahnya.

“Fotoin yang bagus, Bri,” ucap Win.  
“Ngga.”

Tapi Win tidak mendengar jawaban Bright. Ia sudah menepi di salah satu sisi dermaga dan berpose, meminta Bright memotretnya.  
Bright tersenyum lagi. Sudah bisa dibayangkan 3 hari ke depan dia akan menjadi fotografer pribadi Win. Dan Bright tidak akan pernah keberatan.

***

Tidak banyak wisatawan yang mengunjungi pulau ini, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Pulau indah ini belum banyak diketahui wisatawan yang hanya tahu destinasi yang sering di-post di instagram. Itulah kenapa Bright dan Win memilih tempat ini. Jauh dari rumah mereka. Jauh dari keramaian. Jauh dari orang-orang yang akan mengusik mereka yang akan menciptakan memori indah.

“Gue cuma _booking_ satu kamar,” kata Bright saat mereka tengah menanti pemilik penginapan mengambil kunci kamar mereka. Penginapan mereka berada dekat dengan gerbang masuk dan keluar pelabuhan.  
“Kenapa?”  
“Biar hemat.” Win tertawa mendengar jawaban Bright yang sungguh bukan alasan yang bagus. Mereka berdua tentu punya uang lebih dari cukup untuk menyewa dua kamar.  
“Atau lo mau nambah kamar aja?” Bright menawarkan dengan nada yang cemas kalau Win setuju.  
Win mengusap dagunya seolah berpikir. “Ngga, satu aja cukup. Lo bener, kita harus hemat.”  
“Ya kan.”

***

Jalanan Pulau Bawean tidak terlalu lebar, mayoritas hanya selebar 5 meter untuk dua jalur, sekali lagi itu karena Bawean tergolong sebuah pulau kecil. Tidak ada jalan raya besar beraspal seperti di kota. Hanya beberapa ruas jalan yang beraspal, sisanya merupakan jalan dengan _paving block_.

Win melajukan motor sewaan mereka dengan kecepatan sedang. Hari terlihat begitu cerah, dengan langit biru dan awan putih yang bergerak perlahan.  
Tadi setelah meletakkan barang di kamar, Bright dan Win langsung memutuskan untuk menjelajah pulau ini.  
Bright yang ada di boncengan sibuk memvideo perjalanan mereka. Seperti ingin mengabadikan setiap momen yang mereka lewati di sana.

“Win,” Bright menyebut nama Win. Dagunya sedikit menempel di bahu Win.  
“Hm?” sahut Win sambil tetap fokus dengan jalan di depannya. Motor mereka terus melaju. Kini berbelok ke kiri, ke jalan yang semakin sempit, melewati area permukiman dengan latar belakang sawah dan bukit.  
“Rusa bawean katanya cuma ada di Bawean ya?” tanya Bright.  
“Katanya. Endemi sini kan.”  
“Kayak lo dong.”  
“Jangan bilang lo mau ngomong kayak gue karena gue juga cuma ada satu _from or in somewhere_.”  
Bright terkekeh. Win yang mendengarnya dan melihat ekspresi Bright lewat kaca spion motor jadi ikut tersenyum lebar.  
“Lo gombal dangdut gitu diajarin siapa sih?” tanya Win, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.  
“Lah, itu kan asumsi lo sendiri yang berpikir gue bakal ngomong gitu,” jelas Bright. “Berarti yang gombal dangdut ya lo, Win.”  
Win sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal karena ucapan Bright benar juga.  
“Yaudah, jadi kenapa rusa bawean kayak gue?”  
“Udah lupa tadi alasannya apa, gara-gara asumsi lo tadi, sih.” Bright tertawa lagi. Win hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban tersebut.

 _Its like you because you_ _always have special place in my heart_.  
Tuh kan, beneran gombalan dangdut.

***

Letak penangkaran Rusa Bawean berada cukup jauh di dalam hutan. Dikelilingi perbukitan hijau membuat penangkaran tersebut seolah terpisah dari dunia luar. Suara serangga hutan yang saling bersahutan terdengar menggema siang hari itu. Sinar matahari masih cukup terik, tapi rasanya teduh.

Seekor anak Rusa Bawean menatap ke arah Bright yang sibuk dengan kameranya, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang heran akan sesuatu.

Win mengambil beberapa ranting daun yang memang disiapkan oleh penjaga untuk pengunjung yang ingin memberi makan rusa. Tidak lama kemudian Win sudah menyuapi dua ekor rusa dewasa yang menghampirinya. Win berjongkok dan dua tangannya memegangi ranting daun yang dilahap dengan semangat oleh rusa.

Bright memfoto banyak rusa. Rusa yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon, anak rusa yang mengekor induknya ke mana pun induknya pergi, rusa yang bergerombol di bawah kanopi tempat beberapa alat kebersihan di simpan, rusa yang berlari-lari kecil menuju lembah yang sedikit jauh dari Bright berdiri, dan rusa yang tengah sibuk melahap dedaunan yang disodorkan Win.

Win yang terlihat sangat senang hingga terkadang kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit ketika dia tertawa, sudah terekam pula di _memory_ kamera Bright. Pun pada _memory_ Bright sendiri.

***

“Bener ini jalannya?” tanya Win sambil menepikan motornya, berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan yang berbatasan langsung dengan pasir hitam pantai.  
“Arah GPSnya ngarah ke sini emang,” sahut Bright yang masih duduk di boncengan dan sibuk mengamati layar hpnya yang menampilkan rute menuju Tanjung Ga’ang. Sayangnya rute tersebut terputus di tempat saat ini mereka berhenti. Sudah tidak ada lagi jalan yang bisa dilalui motor mereka.  
Win mengisyaratkan agar Bright turun dari motor, Win pun menurunkan standar motor. Berjalan sebentar 50 meter ke depan dan menemukan sebuah lintasan di hutan berbukit yang sangat terlihat jelas terdapat bekas dilewati oleh ban.

“Ya gila aja kalo lewat situ Win,” ucap Bright begitu Win kembali dan menceritakan apa yang ditemukannya.  
Tapi memang itulah rute jalur darat untuk menuju Tanjung Ga’ang. Baik Bright maupun Win hanya sanggup terdiam begitu secara kebetulan ada 4 orang yang baru saja keluar dari hutan tersebut dengan mengendarai motor.  
Win menelan ludah. Seumur hidupnya sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir bahwa dia akan bermotor di jalan bebatuan di hutan di sebuah bukit. Lebih jelasnya ini ‘jalan’ yang dipaksa menjadi jalan.

“Gue aja yang bawa motor,” ucap Bright seraya langsung mengambil alih tempat kemudi.  
“Lo yakin? Apa kita sewa perahu aja di pantai terdekat sini?” Win terdengar cukup khawatir. Ia takut tersesat saat mencari jalan, walaupun kata 4 orang tadi ada petunjuk sederhana, atau ia takut celaka.  
“Lo denger sendiri tadi kalo sewa perahu bisa nyaris setengah juta. Udahlah, percaya sama gue.” Bright menepuk boncengan motor, meminta Win untuk segera naik. Win menghela napas sebelum naik, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa mereka berdua pasti bisa melalui jalanan hutan ini. Baik Bright maupun Win tidak tahu bahwa jalanan bebatuan di hutan yang akan mereka lalui baru setengah perjalanan berat yang harus mereka hadapi untuk sampai di Tanjung Ga’ang.

Suara deburan ombak di pantai memang sanggup mendamaikan hati dan pikiran manusia yang mendengarkannya. Tapi suara gema kecipak air laut yang dihantarkan oleh sepoi angin melalui dinding-dinding bebatuan karang, mampu menghinoptis seketika. Bagai suara seruling yang dialunkan di tengah lautan yang tenang dan terumbu karang yang menyapa di baliknya, seolah membawa siapa saja yang mendengarnya berada di suatu planet yang damai.

“Kita berenang aja apa ntar pulangnya?” celetuk Win ditengah kesibukan mereka memandang langit yang sedikit mulai berwarna oranye di hadapan mereka, menambah cantik laut yang berwarna biru kehijauan. Senja akan segera tiba.

Bright tertawa mendengarnya. Jalanan yang harus mereka hadapi memang tidak mudah. Setelah berhasil keluar hutan dan menemukan sebuah pantai kecil, tempat mereka memarkirkan motor, mereka harus memanjat tebing bebatuan karang. Harus ekstra hati-hati ketika melangkah atau kaki akan terperosok masuk ke lubang antar bebatuan.

“Gue iri sama ikan-ikan di bawah sana, ngga perlu susah payah buat tinggal di tempat seindah ini,” celetuk Win lagi, kali ini sambil menatap ke bawah mereka. Ke arah lubang cukup besar yang menampilkan secuil dunia bawah laut. Beberapa ikan terlihat berenang lalu lalang, ada yang bermain-main di sekitar terumbu karang sebelum berenang ke sisi laut yang lain.  
“Walaupun jalannya susah kayak tadi, tapi gue seneng sih,” sahut Bright. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Matahari terlihat bulat sempurna dan berwarna oranye, tidak menyilaukan. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Win. Win yang duduk di sampingnya, dengan latar perbukitan berwarna merah dan oranye yang menjorok ke laut, lebih menyilaukan bagi Bright.

_Boleh ngga gue berharap akhir cerita gue indah juga?_

“Di kota gue biasa dengerin suara klakson, di sini suara ini.” Bright meletakkan satu tangannya di telinga. Seolah dengan begitu ia bisa lebih tajam dan jelas mendengarkan alunan musik alam yang sedari tadi menemani mereka.  
Win tersenyum melihat tingkah Bright.  
“Hhhh.....kapan lagi bisa nikmatin laut luas _private_ gini.” Win kembali memandang laut. Di tempat indah itu memang hanya ada mereka berdua.  
Seolah jika mereka menghilang, atau memutuskan untuk menghilang, tidak akan ada orang lain yang menyadari. Mereka bisa menghilang dengan tenang, setenang Laut Jawa di hadapan mereka.

***

**Oktober 2025  
** **Day Two in Bawean.**

Kapal nelayan yang mereka sewa pagi itu berlayar menuju Pulau Gili dan Pulau Noko. Kedua pulau tersebut terletak berdampingan. Di Pulau Gili masih ada beberapa rumah penduduk, sedangkan Pulau Noko benar-benar pulau tidak berpenghuni.

“Waaahh...wooohhh....” adalah yang sedari tadi keluar dari bibir Win setiap kali kapal bertemu dengan gelombang yang cukup besar. Ia duduk di ujung depan kapal. Kedua matanya berbinar setiap kali badannya mengikuti arah gerak naik-turun kapal. Suara deru mesin kapal dan ombak yang menghantam badan kapal menjadi teman Bright dan Win pagi itu.

Bright yang semula duduk dekat sang nahkoda, dan membicarakan banyak hal hingga tahu keseharian kapal ini berfungsi sebagai kapal nelayan, kini berjalan menghampiri Win. Butuh beberapa langkah untuk menuju tempat Win duduk, karena kapal ini memang cukup besar, sanggup membawa 10 hingga 15 orang, tapi kapal itu kini khusus disewa hanya untuk Bright dan Win.

“Bri coba lihat tuh, udah keliatan banget terumbu karangnya.” Win menunjuk ke salah satu sisi laut. Laut yang semula berwarna biru gelap perlahan berubah warna, hingga bisa menampilkan keindahan seperti apa yang tersembunyi di dalam sana.  
Bright yang baru mau duduk di samping Win langsung menyahut, “Lo udah pemanasan?” tanya Bright. Ia tahu kalau Win berencana untuk snorkeling. Laki-laki itu bahkan sudah mengenakan wet suit dibalik kaos dan celana pendeknya.  
“Udah, tenang....tenang..., “ jawab Win seraya mengibaskan tangan kirinya.

Tidak lama kemudian laju kapal menjadi semakin pelan. Hingga akhirnya kapal benar-benar berhenti di perairan dekat dengan Pulau Gili.  
Win bangkit dari duduknya sambil sibuk melepas kaos dan celana pendeknya. Lalu ia meraih kacamata snorkle-nya, ia benar-benar siap berenang di laut dengan Pulau Gili dan daratan utama Pulau Bawean yang sedikit jauh menjadi latarnya.

Sebenarnya ketika wisatawan menyewa kapal ini, maka harga sewa sudah termasuk alat snorkle lengkap. Tapi saat itu Win menggunakan kacamata snorklenya sendiri, yang ia gunakan dari penyedia jasa hanya sepatu katak.  
“Bri, lo yakin ngga mau nyemplung?” tanya Win sembari berkacak pinggang, sedikit melakukan pemanasan tambahan sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

Cuaca pagi itu sebenarnya sedikit mendung, bahkan langit di atas laut yang berada di seberang Pulau Gili terlihat cukup gelap. Sesekali gemuruh dari kejauhan terdengar. Tapi kondisi cuaca _gloomy_ tersebut, sama sekali tidak menyurutkan antusiasme Win untuk melakukan snorkling. Bahkan rasanya telinga Bright kebas lantaran dari semalam Win tiada henti menyenandungkan kata snorkeling dengan nada asal.  
“Ngga, gue mau nikmati _view_ di atas kapal aja,” jawab Bright.

Win tanpa menunggu lebih lama akhirnya melompat dengan hati-hati masuk ke dalam laut. Ia tidak berani langsung melompat begitu saja, bagaimanapun ia harus menyesuaikan diri dulu dengan kondisi laut yang akan diselaminya.  
“Wuhuu.....,” seru Win bahagia.

Gelombang laut memang sedikit di atas rata-rata hari itu, tapi Win masih bisa mengatasinya. Sesekali ia terbawa gelombang, sedikit menjauh dari titik asalnya, tapi Win selalu berhasil melawan gelombang. Ia membawa dirinya ke titik-titik mana saja yang ia mau. Menikmati pemandangan bawah laut.

“Bri, coba deh sini. Lo bakal nyesel kalo ngga turun,” ajak Win lagi saat ia baru saja kembali ke permukaan setelah menyelam untuk beberapa saat.  
Begitu banyak macam terumbu karang di bawah sana. Dengan berbagai macam bentuk, warna, dan ukuran. Bahkan Win melihat terumbu karang yang sebesar bongkahan batu berdiameter 20 meter.  
“Ini gue berenang sambil dikelilingi banyak ikan gemes loh.” Win masih berusaha membujuk Bright agar mau snorkling bersamanya.  
Tapi lagi-lagi Bright hanya menggeleng. Win berdecak. Win baru tahu kalau Bright sangat terobsesi dengan kameranya.

Bright menahan senyumnya saat dilihatnya ekspresi kesal Win. Ia bukannya tidak tergoda untuk ikut snorkling, lagipula siapa sih, yang tidak penasaran dengan surga di bawah laut? Tapi ada object lain yang enggan ia alihkan pandangan matanya walau hanya sebentar. Win. Bright ingin menikmati memandangi Win lamat-lamat, dari sudut manapun. Lalu setelahnya, seolah sudah bergerak sesuai SOP, kedua tangannya akan mengangkat kamera, mengabadikan sosok Win dalam kameranya, setelah kedua matanya dirasa cukup merekam apa yang dilihatnya.

Maka di sinilah Bright. Duduk di atas kapal sambil sibuk memotret apapun yang menarik baginya, terlebih Win. Sesekali kapal bergoyang cukup kuat akibat gelombang dan angin. Tapi laki-laki dengan rambut yang terusak oleh angin itu berusaha tetap fokus dengan bidikan kameranya.  
Kini ia akan memotret Win yang tengah berdiam diri di laut dengan satu bukit di Pulau Gili sebagai latarnya. Tanpa disadari bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Selalu seperti itu. Setiap ia memotret Win, entah laki-laki itu tahu atau tidak, Bright automatis akan tersenyum.

Tapi seketika senyum Bright memudar saat dirasanya Win terlihat aneh. Win terlihat sedikit pasrah saat gelombang menyeret tubuhnya. Bright menurunkan kameranya, dan dilihatnya gelombang kembali mengenai tubuh Win yang tidak lagi berenang dengan semangat seperti tadi.

“Win!!” Bright sedikit berteriak, bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di tepi kapal. Jarak antara Win dan kapal cukup jauh, nyaris 15 meter.  
“Win, lo kenapa?!” Bright mulai khawatir. Sebuah alasan kenapa Win seperti itu terbersit di kepalanya.  
“Kaki kanan gue agak kram nih.”

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Bright langsung meletakkan kameranya dan menceburkan diri ke laut.

***

Langit gelap yang semula bergelayut hanya di sisi yang bersebarangan dengan mereka, kini berada tepat di atas mereka. Pulau Gili, Pulau Noko, dan daratan utama Pulau Bawean kini dipayungi oleh awan gelap. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, hingga sanggup menggoyangkan pepohonan cemara laut yang ada di Pulau Noko.

Bright sedikit meringkuk, memeluk lututnya yang menempel di dada.  
“Lo kedinginan Bri?” tanya Win.  
“Ngga,” jawab Bright sedikit cepat.  
Win tertawa lalu menyenggol bahu Bright dengan bahunya. “ Gengsi ciee. Ngga usah _toxic masculinity_ gitu dong.”  
Bright yang semula memandang laut yang mulai menyambut hujan yang cukup deras, menoleh ke arah Win. “Siapa yang gengsi duluan tadi? Kaki kram ngga bilang,” ucap Bright sedikit ketus.  
Win menghela napas. Sekarang ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah yang menyebabkan baju Bright basah dan kini laki-laki di hadapannya itu kedinginan.  
“Iya gue salah, gue minta maaf,” ucap Win tulus. “Tapi tadi tuh, beneran deh, gue ngga apa-apa misal lo ngga turun.” Win tetap saja masih mencoba memberikan pembelaan atas rasa bersalah yang menyergapnya. Dan Win berkata jujur. Kram kakinya tadi bukanlah kram yang sanggup menenggelamkannya. Ia merasa kramnya itu bisa diatasi jika ia mengayunkan kakinya dengan sedikit lebih pelan.

 _Lo bakal nyesel kalo ngga turun._

Bright teringat ucapan Win beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan Win benar, bagi Bright mungkin penyesalan tersebut akan datang kalau ia tidak segera turun dan menyelamatkan Win yang diserang kram kaki. Entah hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi.  
Dan sebagai sahutan atas pembelaan yang diucapkan Win, juga sebagai rasa syukurnya bahwa Win masih baik-baik saja hingga bisa tetap duduk di sampingnya, Bright menjitak kepala Win.  
Win spontan mengusap kepalanya dan mengaduh.

“Bilang sekali lagi lo ngga kenapa-kenapa tadi, ngga usah lo ikut balik naik kapal ntar,” ucap Bright. Kepalanya menunjuk ke arah kapal yang bersandar di dekat dermaga sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dan beberapa bagiannya sudah reyot.  
“Renang aja sana lo sampek ke pulau Bawean,” lanjutnya.  
“Uuww.....lo kalo marah makin gemes tahu ngga Bri?”

Baik Bright maupun Win langsung terdiam saat keduanya menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Gemuruh rendah kembali terdengar.

Pulau Noko terletak berdampingan dengan Pulau Gili. Pulau Noko benar-benar pulau kecil yang hanya dihuni oleh barisan rimbun pohon cemara laut. Dan saat ini di pulau itu hanya ada dua manusia yang tengah berteduh di sebuah gazebo sederhana di tengah pulau. Duduk membelakangi daratan utama pulau Bawean dan kapal mereka yang bersandar. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada manusia lain yang melihat apapun yang dilakukan keduanya saat itu.

Termasuk saat tiba-tiba Win memeluk Bright dari samping dan kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Bright.

Seketika Win merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Senyum lebarnya perlahan hilang. Tapi tatapan matanya masih melekat ke mata Bright. Seolah menemukan kembali tempat yang seharusnya ia jaga dan rawat dengan nyaman.  
Bright juga masih menatapnya lekat. Ini adalah sudut terdekat yang bisa Bright dapatkan untuk menatap sosok Win selama dua hari mereka di sini, setelah bertahun-tahun yang terlewati. Bohong kalau Bright tidak merasakan hal lain selain dentum jantungnya yang tak karuan. Dengan Win yang memeluknya seperti ini dan kaosnya yang sedikit lembab lantaran terkena bekas basah wet suitnya, Bright ingin lebih dari sekadar menatapnya.

Kilat petir yang muncul sedetik di langit tertangkap oleh ekor mata Bright. Bright menelan ludah. Tuhan, bolehkah....?  
Bright juga ingin merekam momen yang ia habiskan di sini bersama Win dengan bibirnya yang bertemu dengan milik Win, bukan hanya dengan kedua mata dan kameranya.

* * *

**The Wedding Day**

Win melangkah menghampiri Bright yang berdiri tegap di depan cermin. Bright terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan hari ini dibanding hari-hari lain Win melihatnya.  
Win tidak mengucapkan apapun saat ini, ia hanya tersenyum sambil memandang pantulan wajah Bright di cermin.

“Bukannya ngga boleh ke sini ya?” tanya Bright sambil merapikan sekali lagi jas hitamnya. Lalu ia berbalik, kini Bright dan Win berdiri berhadapan.  
Win lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, kali ini hingga barisan giginya yang rapi terlihat. Lalu ia mendekati Bright. Membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu Bright yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.  
“Ganteng,” gumam Win tanpa menatap Bright, melainkan dasi kupu-kupu yang tengah disentuhnya.  
“Yang lagi pake jas putih ini juga ganteng,” balas Bright. Kedua tangannya berada di bahu Win, mengusapnya. Dan hal itu sanggup membuat Win mengangkat pandangan matanya hingga bertemu kedua mata Bright.

Lalu keduanya terkekeh pelan.

“Ntar _please_ jangan _shock_ karena akan ada kejutan,” ucap Win seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Bright hanya tersenyum.  
Kalau ia diberi kesempatan lagi untuk bebas memilih, tentu ia tidak akan lelah memilih cinta lama yang dijanjikan lagi esok hari.

* * *

**Oktober 2025  
** **Day Two in Bawean.**

Bright berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan Win. Sesekali ia menoleh, mengecek kondisi Win yang meniti tangga beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Lalu Bright memutuskan berhenti dan menunggu Win hingga laki-laki itu sampai di dekatnya.  
Dan ketika Win sampai di tangga tepat di dekat Bright, Bright pun menjulurkan sebotol air mineral. Win menerimanya dan langsung meneguknya hingga sisa setengah.

“Gue ngga nyangka ya kalau Danau Kastoba harus ngedaki gini dulu,” gerutu Win. Win sebenarnya tidak masalah lokasi tempat wisata yang harus dia kunjungi seperti apa, asal dia harus tahu terlebih dahulu medannya, sehingga dirinya bisa _prepare_. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini hal yang selalu dia lakukan itu terlupakan.  
Bright yang mendengar gerutuan Win hanya terkekeh. “Abis gini nyampek kok.”  
“Ngga usah sok tahu ya lo, Bri. Lo juga baru ini ke sini sama gue.”  
Bright terkekeh lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan sepanjang pagi hingga tengah hari berada dekat dengan laut, kini mereka berada di sebuah bukit. Meniti jalan setapak di dalam hutan untuk menuju Danau Kastoba yang memang terletak di ketinggian.  
Beruntungnya jalan setapak yang masih berupa tanah, dan beberapa ruas berupa pasangan batu yang nyaris hancur, yang mereka lalui ini kering. Seperti tidak ada bekas hujan deras yang turun. Padahal jelas sekali tadi pagi menjelang siang, terlihat awan gelap mengguyurkan airnya di atas bukit letak danau kastoba berada. Tapi sekarang cuaca benar-benar cerah. Terik matahari terlihat menyusup di sela-sela pepohonan. Menemani Bright dan Win yang tengah berjalan dengan sisi kanan adalah tebing dan kiri adalah jurang.  
Sesekali terdengar suara kicau burung dan serangga hutan. Lalu suara gemericik air terjun. Tanda danau kastoba sudah dekat.

“WOW!” seru Bright tiba-tiba. “Bagus Win!!” lanjutnya lagi. Bright yang memang selalu berada di depan telah sampai terlebih dahulu.

Danau Kastoba bagai jarum di tumpukan jerami, tersembunyi dibalik rimbunnya hutan di atas bukit. Danau yang menjadi sumber air baku bagi penduduk Pulau Bawean siang menuju sore itu, ditempa terik matahari yang cukup menyengat, mungkin karena berada di ketinggian. Air danau yang kehijauan mencerminkan barisan pepohonan yang mengelilinginya.

Bright mengusap peluh di dahinya. Suasana di Danau Kastoba terasa cukup gerah, seperti tengah hari tepat jam 12 siang, ditambah dirinya dan Win harus mendaki terlebih dahulu untuk sampai sini.  
Sisa awan mendung dan hujan dari pagi menjelang siang tadi benar-benar sirna tak berbekas.

“Tahu gitu kita bawa alat pancing juga ya ke sini,” celetuk Win sembari melihat ke arah tiga orang bapak yang heboh menangkap ikan di sudut lain tepi danau. Keduanya kini duduk di bebatuan tepi danau.  
Bright hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman singkat.  
Lalu hening. Baik Bright maupun Win tidak tahu harus mencari topik obrolan seperti apa. Hanya ada suara serangga hutan, gemericik air danau yang mengalir menuju lembah, dan tawa kegirangan para bapak pemancing saat berhasil menangkap ikan.

“Dua hari ini lo seneng ngga?” tanya Bright akhirnya. Pandangan matanya masih lurus ke depan. Ke arah daun-daun yang mengapung di atas air. Menutupi pantulan matahari.  
Win tersenyum. “Seneng. Kepikiran aja lo pergi ke sini.”  
“Kantor gue waktu itu dapet _project_ di sini, terus para surveyor cerita dah, kalo di sini tuh bagus.” Lalu Bright menoleh ke Win dan tersenyum. “Ngga sia-sia ya berarti kita ke sini.”  
Win mematung. Ditatap Bright seperti itu rasanya de javu. Seolah ia ditarik kembali ke tahun 2018 silam.

Lalu tiba-tiba Bright mengusap puncak kepala Win. Merasakan lembut rambut hitam legam milik Win di telapak tangannya.  
“Dulu ngga bisa gini ya di KanTek,” ucap Bright, sambil masih mengusap sayang.  
Win tertawa pelan. “Kalo bapak-bapak sebelah sana ngeliat gimana, tuh?”  
“Ngga apa, nanti tinggal jelasin kalo lagi ngelakuin hal preventif buat temen saya pak, biar ngga ditaksir penunggu danau, gitu.”  
“Hush!!” Win langsung menyergap perut Bright dengan gelitikan jemarinya. Hingga membuat Bright oleng dari duduknya dan kaki kanannya masuk ke dalam air.  
“Win stop!!” Bright masih menggeliat, berusaha menghentikan serangan jemari Win di perutnya. Bukan hanya perutnya yang merasa geli, tapi hatinya juga. Ia bahagia. Bright rasanya ingin menangis di tengah tawanya.

***

Matahari baru saja terbenam sempurna 5 menit lalu. Meninggalkan semburat samar warna orange dan merah muda di langit malam.  
Angin laut sore itu berhembus cukup kencang. Mengusak rambut Win tidak beraturan. Win mendongak, mendapati bulan berbentuk bulat sempurna bersinar di atas ranting pohon yang benar-benar gundul. Ia menatap langit yang perlahan menggelap. Bulan di atas sana akan tergantikan lagi dengan matahari, segera. Satu hari yang akan berakhir, lagi.

Win termenung sejenak. Ingatannya kembali ke waktu sebelumnya. Saat dirinya dan Bright akhirnya memutuskan ke sini, saat dirinya sibuk _packing_ dan nyaris membawa dua koper kalau saja Bright tidak datang ke apartemen dan berakhir membantunya memilah, saat mereka bertemu di bandara, saat Bright berusaha membuatnya tertidur bersandar di bahunya ketika dirinya mengeluh mabuk laut, dan saat-saat yang ia habiskan di sini bersama Bright.  
Win mengulas senyum kecil. _Flashback memory_ seperti ini adalah hal yang selalu ia lakukan semenjak hari pertama. Win seolah membuat _resume_ di kepalanya atas apa saja yang telah ia lalui bersama Bright. Ia ingin selalu mengingat semuanya hingga detail terkecil sekalipun.

I wonder if we never broke up, _apa gue juga bakal ngelakuin ini ya?_ Cheerish every moment _, bahkan ke hal terkecil sekalipun._

Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Bright yang kini berjalan ke arahnya setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit di sisi pantai yang lain dengan kameranya. Win memandang rindu ke laki-laki itu. Rindu. Satu-satunya kata yang belum ia sampaikan ke Bright.

“Ini kita maghrib gini di pantai yang ada kuburannya, emang ngga apa-apa?” bisik Bright, padahal di sana hanya ada mereka berdua sebagai manusia. Entahlah, menghabiskan dua hari ini keliling Pulau Bawean, rasa-rasanya hanya mereka berdua yang di sana sebagai wisatawan. Bright dan Win tidak pernah berpapasan dengan wisatawan lain di setiap tempat yang mereka datangi. Termasuk pantai Jerat Lenjheng ini. Sesuai arti namanya, di pantai ini ada sebuah makam panjang yang dihormati penduduk lokal.

Mendapat bisikan dari Bright, Win balas berbisik, “Setannya minder ya sama lo, karena lo lebih galak dan lebih nakutin.”  
Bright hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

***

Jalanan Pulau Bawean jika bulan mulai tampak di langit terlihat lengang. Hanya ada satu atau dua motor yang terlihat, sisanya hanya lampu penerangan jalan yang terlihat. Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang. Win mendongak menatap langit. Walau berangin, cuaca terlihat cukup cerah. Kontras dengan keinginan Win agar cuaca memburuk dan mengakibatkan dibatalkannya jadwal pelayaran kapal ferry esok hari. Angin berhembus sekali lagi, mengusak rambutnya tak karuan. Persamaan yang dirasakan Win saat ini hanya satu, angin dan waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Bright di sini sama-sama bergerak terlalu cepat.

“Diem aja kenapa?” tanya Bright ditengah fokusnya menyetir motor. Membawa mereka berdua kembali menuju penginapan.  
“Ngga, cuma ngeliatin ini nih, burung.” Mata Win mengikuti arah gerak hewan bersayap yang terbang lalu lalang, begitu banyak. “Di sini tuh, kalo malem gini banyak burung ya.”  
Bright mendongak sekilas. “Win, tapi itu bukan burung, itu kelelawar!”  
Win yang masih menatap hewan-hewan bersayap itu membulatkan matanya. Seakan tak percaya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya memang kelelawar. Lalu seekor kelelawar berukuran cukup besar terbang rendah tepat di atas kepalanya.  
Win langsung bergidik ngeri. Melewati jalanan sepi nan temaram, dengan bukit dan sawah di kanan-kiri mereka, dan kelelawar yang berterbangan, menghadirkan imajinasi horor. Mengenyahkan pemikiran romantis yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya.  
Lalu terdengar tawa pelan Bright, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Win.  
“Diem lo, Bri. Udah ayo buruan nyampek ajalah,” sungut Win, berusaha menutupi malunya.  
Tapi tawa Bright menjadi semakin sedikit kencang. Membelah sunyi pada jalanan yang lengang itu.

* * *

**The Wedding Day**

Ballroom yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat cukup mewah itu kini berbalut nuansa sakral. Alunan piano yang membawakan intro sebuah lagu menambah kesan haru Bahagia.

Bahagia.

Win mengulas senyum saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan milik Bright yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia teringat pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Bright, apakah laki-laki itu bahagia, dan Bright menjawab iya.  
Satu ketukan nada lagi dan Win akan mulai bernyanyi.  
Senyum masih terpatri di wajah Win. Dan ia pun mulai bernyanyi.  
Perhatian semua orang kini terpaku pada Win. Tapi tatapan Win tidak beralih. Hanya Bright yang ada di dalam pantulan manik matanya.

 _You said hello and I turned to go._ Selintas memori 2019 silam di depan gedung DPR kembali muncul di benak Win. Cerita sangat lampau, tapi masih begitu basah di ingatannya.  
 _But something in your eyes left my heart beating so.  
_ _I just knew that I’d love again after a long long while._ Dan memori dirinya menghabiskan waktu bersama Bright di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana.  
 _I’d love again._

Sekali lagi Win akan mengakui bahwa dirinya sungguh mencintai Bright.

* * *

**Oktober 2025  
** **Day Three in Bawean.**

Awan kelabu kembali menaungi Pulau Bawean. Semula berwarna abu-abu muda, lalu perlahan menggelap, siap menumpahkan isinya kapanpun.

Win menatap rangkaian perbukitan di belakangnya, lalu beralih ke kapal ferry yang telah siaga di dermaga. Pelabuhan Sangkapura pagi itu cukup ramai. Para porter terlihat sibuk mendorong gerobak barang, membawanya menuju kapal setelah bersepakat dengan sang pemilik barang. Para keluarga yang mengantar keluarga mereka yang akan menyeberang laut Jawa menuju Pelabuhan Gresik. Sama seperti dirinya. Meninggalkan yang terkasih _for something good_. Lagi, sama seperti dirinya.  
Win kembali memandang bukit hijau nun jauh di sana. Kedua matanya terasa mulai panas _.  
_

_Ah, back to reality is suck._

Win mencoba menenangkan dadanya yang terasa tidak nyaman dengan menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aroma hujan terhirup hidungnya. Dan memang di tempatnya kini berdiri, Win bisa melihat air tumpah dari atas awan di salah satu sisi rangkaian bukit.

“Win, yuk.” Suara Bright membuatnya menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu yang baru saja kembali usai mengurus tiket.  
“Ke kapal sekarang aja yuk,” ajak Bright seraya menjulurkan tiket kapal ke arahnya. “Keburu hujan turun.”

Maka mereka berjalan di atas dermaga menuju kapal yang bersandar. Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Awan gelap semakin menaungi pelabuhan dari terik matahari. Orang-orang mulai tergesa menuju kapal. Tapi Win malah ingin berjalan selambat mungkin. Win sangat ingin jadwal pelayaran hari ini akan dibatalkan karena cuaca buruk.  
Tapi ketika Win dan Bright sudah duduk di kursi mereka, kapal itu tetap berangkat.

 _“Pernah waktu kapal udah jalan sejam terus balik lagi karena cuaca buruk._ _”_ Win teringat cerita salah seorang yang membantu mereka mendapat tiket kapal tempo hari.  
Win mengecek arlojinya, kapal baru berjalan 40 menit.  
Tapi akhirnya kapal terus melaju selama 4 jam hingga akhirnya berlabuh di pelabuhan Gresik.

_R_ _eality is suck._

***

**Oktober 2025  
** **Bandara Surabaya**

Baik Bright dan Win saling diam. Seolah sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Mereka berdua duduk bersisian menghadap jendela. Memperhatikan pesawat yang mengantre parkir. Surabaya hujan sedari siang hingga malam.  
Ingatan Win kembali ke tahun 2018. Saat ia dan Bright duduk di sebuah kedai kopi sederhana di seberang kampus mereka. Saat itu hari juga sedang hujan. Teringat kenangan menyenangkan seperti itu, membuat Win mengulas senyum.

“Kenapa?” tanya Bright yang kini menatapnya.  
Win menoleh. Menatap Bright sejenak dalam diam. “Bri, _you happy_?” tanyanya akhirnya.  
Bright ragu untuk menjawab. Ia tidak yakin konteks yang dimaksud Win disini. Tapi akhirnya Bright mengangguk.  
Win semakin tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Lantas melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Bright dan menepuknya pelan. Membuat Bright akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

Ada kalimat yang masih belum bisa ia utarakan pada Bright.  
Bahwa ia rindu. Teramat rindu. Rasanya sesak menghabiskan waktu bersama Bright, tapi nyatanya ada dinding tebal tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Membuatnya berpikir tidak semua yang ia rasa bisa tersampaikan. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, segala rasa yang ia punya untuk Bright akan terpental oleh dinding tersebut.

***

_“Lo yakin, Win? Lo udah liat peta belum letak Bawean tuh, di mana?” tanya Khao.  
_ _“Belum, dan gue ngga peduli,” sahut Win sembari memasukkan beberapa snack ke dalam troli belanjanya.  
_ _"Mau lo apa sih, Win sebenernya?”  
_ _Win menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pula Khao. Lantas Win menatap wajah Khao. Ditatap oleh Win seperti itu, membuat Khao sedikit merasa bersalah dan kasihan.  
_ _“Win,” kini nada suara Khao melembut. “Waktu lo memutuskan buat ngajak ketemu Bright, lo tahu kan, Bright dalam kondisi yang kayak gimana?”_

 _Win mengeratkan genggamannya pada pegangan troli. Apa yang diucap Khao benar. Ia sudah tahu semua berita soal Bright. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Bright terdengar sangat tidak logis. Tapi bukankah rasa di antara mereka berdua memang tidak pernah logis bagi sebagian orang? Jadi, menambah ketidaklogisan satu kali lagi di antara mereka rasanya tidak apa.  
_ _“Khao,” Win menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Gue pengen berteman lagi sama Bri.”_

***

**Oktober 2025  
** **Jakarta**

Win membuka akses pintu apartemennya. Bahkan saat mereka berpisah di _exit gate_ bandara sebelum masuk ke taxi masing-masing, Win tidak berani menanyakan apa setelah ini mereka akan berteman.  
Win mendengus saat ia sudah masuk dan menutup kembali pintu apartemennya. Teringat ucapan Bright beberapa waktu lalu. “ _Thanks Win_ ,” katanya.  
Dengan tatapan mata yang....entah, Win tidak tahu. Sedih? Tapi bisa saja itu pantulan dari ekspresi matanya sendiri bukan? Karena dirinya menatap Bright dengan sedih, maka ilusi optiknya berkata demikian.

Win menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Berbaring di sana untuk beberapa saat, di tengah ruangan yang gelap gulita. Saat-saat seperti ini sejujurnya ia ingin merokok, meluapkan apapun yang menghimpit dadanya melalui asap rokok yang ia hembuskan. Tapi rasanya dadanya terlalu sesak, terlalu berat, hingga ia berpikir tidak akan sanggup untuk menghisap rokok.

_You happy?_

Win teringat pertanyaannya untuk Bright. Dan anggukan kepala Bright.  
Win merasakan lengan tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya yang terpejam kini basah.

 _Me, myself, aren_ _’t happy, Bri._

***

Bright bagai orang linglung saat Win telah menghilang di hadapannya bersama dengan taxi yang ditumpanginya.  
“Pak?” tegur sopir taxi di sampingnya. Bright mengerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh. Kemudian ia menutup pintu mobil yang sudah sedari tadi ia tahan untuk tetap terbuka.  
“Saya ada urusan sebentar Pak, maaf.” Bright tidak jadi langsung pulang. Ia malah duduk di salah satu kursi di sudut.

Bright duduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Ia meremas kedua tangannya yang bertaut. Entah kenapa kedua tangannya bergetar dan terasa lembab oleh keringat. Padahal udara Jakarta sedang dingin, sisa hujan yang sepertinya juga turun deras beberapa saat yang lalu.  
Bright semakin meremas kedua tangannya. Seolah dengan itu rasa nyeri di dadanya bisa hilang

Bright membawa kedua tangannya menutup kedua matanya, ia semakin tertunduk dalam. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat Win meminta menyudahi segalanya di kedai jagung bakar tahun 2019 silam.  
Bright menelan ludah. Telinganya kini berdenging sakit lantaran hal yang susah payah ia tahan, menangis.

 _“Lo gila ya Bri?!”_ Bright teringat ucapan Mike saat dirinya menceritakan rencana yang akan ia lakukan bersama Win.

 _“Gue sama Win cuma liburan doang, Mike. Ya kayak bro pada umumnya aja.”  
_ _"Bullshit banget ya mulut lo tuh,” tukas Mike. Laki-laki itu yang semula merokok sambil menghadap jendela, kini beralih duduk di hadapan Bright. Menatap temannya itu frustasi.  
_ _"Lo … apa yang bakal lo omongin ke nyokap lo?” tanya Mike. Dilihatnya Bright yang kini menunduk, menumpukan kedua tangannya di kepala.  
_ _“Gue bilang gue kudu tinjau_ site project _di sana.”  
_ _“Terus?”  
_ _“Yaudah, 3 hari doang dan gue bakal pulang.”  
_ _“Terus apa yang bakalan terjadi antara lo dan Win setelah itu?”_

 _Hening.  
_ _Bright tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri juga tidak yakin._

_Mike menghela napas. Ia tidak pernah berada di posisi Bright, jadi ia tahu diri untuk tidak memberikan nasehat basi yang hanya mudah diucapkan. Ditatapnya sahabatnya itu yang masih menunduk. Bahunya yang selalu terlihat dapat diandalkan kini terlihat lesu, seolah tidak benar-benar ada jiwa yang hidup di dalam raganya._

_“Bri,” Mike memilih kalimat yang pantas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. “Lo akan selalu berpegang teguh pada prinsip hidup nomor satu lo, kan?”  
_ _Beberapa detik hening kembali datang. Tapi akhirnya Bright menjawab pertanyaan Mike dengan dua kali anggukan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk.  
_ _Prinsip hidup utama Bright adalah tidak ingin membuat mamanya kecewa dan sedih karena dirinya. Dan itu berarti ego dirinya adalah nomor dua._

***

**November 2025**

Satu bulan setelah perpisahan mereka di bandara malam itu, baik Bright maupun Win tidak ada yang menghubungi satu sama lain. Seolah ada kesepakatan di antara mereka bahwa hubungan mereka berakhir dengan baik-baik seperti itu.  
Tapi tentu saja baik Bright maupun Win masih menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal hati, memberatkan setiap langkah mereka sehari-hari. Membuat mereka lebih sering menghela napas disela-sela kesibukan. Bahkan usaha untuk memudarkan ingatan tentang satu sama lain pun tidak sanggup ditutupi dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Bahkan Bright tidak memiliki jam tidur yang teratur akhir-akhir ini. Dadanya akan selalu terasa terhimpit setiap kali ia berusaha untuk tidur. Walau berjam-jam ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tertidur, tapi pikirannya melanglang.  
Dan semua yang ada di pikirannya tentu tentang laki-laki yang kini tengah berdiri di tengah hujan, berpayung sembari menatapnya.

“Win,” sapa Bright begitu Win sudah berada di dekatnya.  
“Sorry Bri, lo lama ya nunggu? Kenapa ngga masuk ke loby aja, sih?” tanya Win sambil melipat payungnya.  
Bri hanya menyahut dengan senyum simpul.  
Win yang mendapati Bright tersenyum seperti itu ke arahnya, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa selain berkata, “Yuk, masuk.”

***

Sejujurnya Win tidak menyangka Bright akan menghubunginya hari ini untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia kira tidak akan ada lagi pertemuan di antara mereka setelah di _exit gate_ bandara malam itu. Ia kira ucapan terima kasih Bright malam itu sekaligus ucapan perpisahan di antara mereka.  
Win melangkah melewati lorong apartemen dengan perasaan tak karuan. Perutnya mulas dan jantungnya berdebar. Di lorong yang lengang itu, Win jadi khawatir kalau Bright yang berjalan selangkah di belakangnya bisa mendengar degup jantungnya.

Suara hujan yang mengetuk-ketuk jendela pintu balkon terdengar begitu Win membuka pintu apartemennya. Hujan sore hari itu memang cukup deras dan berangin. Oleh karena itu, Win tadi heran ketika mendapati Bright berdiri menunggunya di pelataran apartemen alih-alih di loby.  
Win masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar, mempersilakan Bright untuk masuk. Tapi Bright malah bergeming.

“Bri,” panggil Win.  
Dan seketika, seolah Bright baru saja kembali dari dunia yang dipijaknya sekarang, Bright menghambur memeluk Win erat. Sangat erat. Hingga membuat Win sedikit limbung sesaat.

“Win, _I’ve missed you.”_

***

Bright memandang punggung Win yang berjalan selangkah di depannya. Bright tidak yakin apakah keputusannya tepat untuk menemui Win lagi. Ketika ia kembali tersadar dangan secuil logika yang masih ada di otaknya, hal yang ia lihat adalah balasan chat Win yang setuju untuk menemui dirinya sesuai permintaannya, di apartemen laki-laki itu.  
Bright yang ingin bertemu secara _private_ di apartemen Win.  
Bright merasakan telapak tangannya sedikit lembab. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Win.

Dilihatnya kini Win yang tengah membuka akses pintu apartemennya. Sosok di depannya itu sungguh sangat ia peluk. Telapak tangannya rindu merasakan lembutnya rambut hitam legam milik Win. Bright terus menatap Win. Suara klik pintu terdengar.

_“Bri, temen Mama punya anak, cantik deh, mau ngga kenalan?” tanya mama Bright di suatu waktu. Jauh sebelum ia bertemu kembali dengan Win.  
_ _Bri menatap mamanya dan tersenyum. “Mama beneran niat ngejodohin aku?”  
_ _Mama mengangguk antusias. Lalu menarik kursi meja makan di samping Bright. “Kamu emang ngga pengen nikah? Ini anaknya cantik Bri, aduh, kayaknya kamu kalo punya anak sama dia bakalan jadi bibit unggul, deh.” Kini mamanya sudah sibuk men-scroll galeri foto di hpnya, mencari foto sang perempuang yang dimaksud.  
_ _Ada sedikit rasa pahit yang dirasakan Bright saat mendengar ucapan mamanya._

 _"_ _Tapi aku masih umur 27 Ma,” ucap Bright.  
_ _"Ya kenalan dulu, nikahnya tahun depan atau dua tahun lagi ngga apa-apa,” sahut mama. “Aduh, mana sih, fotonya.”  
_ _"Ma, tapi kalo aku sukanya sama yang ngga bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak gimana?” entah keberanian dari mana Bright sanggup mengatakan hal tersebut. Seketika dilihatnya jari telunjuk mamanya berhenti bergerak. Mama menoleh ke arahnya.  
_ _“Maksud kamu, kamu udah suka sama perempuan lain?”_

_Bright menelan ludah sebelum menjawab. Ingin mencoba peruntungannya untuk sedikit lebih terbuka kepada satu-satunya orang tua miliknya._

_Tapi niatnya menjawab itu urung lantaran mama langsung meletakkan hpnya dan menghadap penuh ke Bright. Ekspresi wajahnya yang semula masih tenang kini berubah kaget dan … merasa dikhianati? Entah, Bright tidak tahu pasti jenis ekspresi apa pada wajah mamanya saat ini.  
_ _Bright segera meraih kedua tangan mamanya. Menggenggamnya._

 _“Bri, kamu jangan bikin Mama jantungan deh! Mana ada orang normal yang ngga pengen punya anak kandung sendiri?”  
_ _Jantungnya terasa jatuh ke lambung saat mendengar ucapan mamanya. Ia bahkan tidak_ normal _seperti standar_ normal _sebagian orang, tapi kenapa harus dipaksa untuk mengikuti kehidupan normal yang dimaksud?_

 _Bright menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan mamanya. Ia paksakan seulas senyum.  
_ _“Kan, Bri bilangnya ‘kalau’ …”_

 _Tidak ada sahutan dari mamanya. Mama hanya menatapnya.  
_ _Lalu dengan suara riang yang ia buat, sembari mengayunkan kedua tangan mamanya, Bright bertanya, “Iya iya, Bri kan, anaknya mama. Mama tahu yang terbaik buat Bri ya, kan?”  
_ _Senyum mulai terlihat di wajah mamanya. Membuat Bright sedikit bernapas lega.  
_ _“Akhir tahun ini ketemuan ya kita, sama temen mama dan anaknya itu.”  
_ _“Desember 2025 ini?”  
_ _“Iyaaa,” ucap mama sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Bright.  
_ _Bright mengaduh. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia senang melihat mamanya bahagia._

Lalu bagaimana dengan bahagianya sendiri?

“Bri.”  
Suara Win yang memanggil namanya, membuat ia mempertanyakan hal yang ia kira selama ini akan memiliki jawaban selaras ketika ia mendapati mamanya bahagia.  
Bright sungguh kali ini ingin merasakan kebahagiaan versinya.

Maka ia pun melangkah maju, memeluk Win seketika. Merengkuh erat kebahagiaan yang ia rindu. Kedua lengannya yang melingkar di pundak Win meredamkan sesak dadanya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa setelah ini ia akan mencintai orang lain sebesar ia mencintai Win?  
Dengan wajah yang ia benamkan di salah satu pundak Win, Bright mengucapkan kalimat yang selama ini tidak berani ia utarakan. Kalimat yang Win juga simpan rapat.

“Win, _I’ve missed you.”_

Walau suara Bright teredam, tapi Win masih sanggup menangkapnya dengan baik. Dengan ragu ia membalas pelukan Bright. Mengusap belakang kepala Bright dengan sayang.

_“So do I, Bri… So do I.”_

***

Tampias hujan yang semakin deras mengetuk-ketuk jendela apartemen Win. Menjadi satu-satunya suara pada hening yang Bright dan Win rawat semenjak mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Hening yang nyaman sekaligus menyesakkan. Nyaman karena mereka berada di dekat orang yang mereka sayangi satu sama lain. Menyesakkan karena _ending_ cerita yang tidak bisa mereka ubah.  
Langit sudah benar-benar menjadi gelap.

“Sorry kalo gue tiba-tiba begini, Win.” Bright akhirnya berbicara. Kedua matanya sedikit menunduk.  
Win tersenyum. “ _Feel much better_?”  
“Hm … “ Bright mengangguk pelan. Tidak yakin.  
Lalu tiba-tiba Win tertawa pelan, membuat Bright menoleh ke arahnya lagi.  
“Kenapa sih, kita jauh-jauh ke Bawean kalo bilang kangennya di depan pintu apartemen gue?” Suara Win terdengar sangat ringan di telinga Bright. Seolah itu bukan masalah besar di antara mereka. Seolah semua ini benar-benar hanya sebuah lelucon yang pantas ditertawakan.  
Tapi Bright akhirnya ikut tertawa. Ekspresi apapun yang diperlihatkan Win akan selalu menular padanya.

“Bri …,” Win menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya di atas sandaran sofa. Menatap Bright setulus-tulusnya perasaannya pada laki-laki itu. “ _You will find another door of happiness. I am sure of it.”  
_ Bright tidak menyahut. Bagaimana Win bisa yakin kalau dirinya akan merasa cukup, apalagi bahagia, dengan cinta selain Win?

“Gue ngga mau punya perpisahan sedih lagi Bri, sama lo. Cukup yang dulu aja, ya? _Instead of saying good bye, I will let you go with a smile.”  
_ Win mengulas sebuah senyum. Senyum yang sangat terlihat tulus di mata Bright.  
Bright meraih tangan Win yang semula dijadikan penopang kepala. Menggenggamnya. Menempelkannya pada kedua matanya yang terpejam. Bright menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Hening.  
Kembali hanya suara hujan di luar yang terdengar di antara mereka.

Lalu Win merasakan telapak tangannya yang sedang digenggam Bright sedikit basah. Win mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

_I will let you go with a smile, Bri. Even I still want to hold onto you._

Beberapa detik kemudian Bright mengangkat kepalanya. Win bisa melihat kedua mata Bright yang memerah. Untuk memecah kembali suasana sendu di antara mereka, Win kembali memaksakan sebuah canda.

“Hah, lo ternyata kalo lagi mewek gini, jelek tahu Bri.” Win mengusap bawah mata Bright. “Sumpah lo mending senyum-senyum aja, atau pasang wajah galak deh, pokok jangan nangis karena lo bakal jelek banget.”  
“Bisa udahan aja ngga ngeledekinnya?” tanya Bright. Walau sebenarnya ia masih sangat sedih dan ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tapi candaan Win membuatnya sedikit mengulas senyum.  
Win yang masih menangkup wajah Bright dengan kedua tangannya hanya tersenyum lebar, menampilkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

Lalu tiba-tiba Win memajukan badannya, mencium Bright tepat di keningnya. Ciuman kasih sayang itu begitu dalam. Berharap perasaannya akan tersalurkan dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Bright.

Bright yang mendapat ciuman itu kaget bukan kepalang. Ia menelan ludah. Ingatannya kembali ke saat mereka berdua terjebak hujan di Pulau Noko. Saat Win tiba-tiba memeluknya dari samping dan wajah mereka sangat begitu dekat, hingga terasa napas satu sama lain. Saat jarak kedua bibir mereka kembali menjauh sebelum berhasil menjadi satu lantaran tiba-tiba Win menarik diri.

Dan sekarang Win menciumnya, dengan tulus seperti ini.

Bright ingin menangis lagi. Entah kenapa Bright merasa terlalu sentimental, tapi hatinya terasa sangat hangat kali ini. Sama ketika Win menggelitik perutnya saat mereka berada di Danau Kastoba. Bright juga merasakan hatinya hangat saat itu, Ia bahagia hingga ingin benar-benar menangis kalau saja tidak tertutup tawa, karena bahagianya berada di antara garis nyata dan imajiner.

Sama seperti sekarang. Akankah hangat yang ia rasakan sekarang dapat ia rasakan selamanya?  
Kalau saja bisa membingkai waktu, ia akan bingkai beberapa detik ini lalu memajangnya dan memamerkannya. Sehingga ia akan selalu ingat dan orang-orang tahu bahwa ia pernah mencintai dan dicintai setulus ini.

"Win," Bright mengatur sebentar tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat. Ia tatap kedua mata Win yang kini kembali sejajar dengan matanya. "I am sorry. Gue... gue minta maaf kalau ternyata gue ngga bisa untuk selalu ada di tempat yang sama sesuai janji gue."

Win paham kalau ucapan Bright kali ini merujuk pada pesan yang Bright kirim di tahun 2018 silam. Win yang semula masih menangkup wajah Bright dengan kedua tangannya, kini menarik laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Win tidak mengucap sepatah katapun. Win hanya mengusap dan menepuk pelan punggung Bright. Seolah mengatakan tidak apa. Seolah mengatakan memang ini maunya semesta, dan mereka berdua tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima, pasrah.

***

Bright menatap ke arah angka lift yang semakin berkurang. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke Win.  
“Padahal gue bisa balik sendiri Win, lo ngga perlu nganter ke loby,” ucapnya.  
Win yang berdiri di sampingnya menoleh. “Tuan rumah yang baik harus nganter tamunya dengan benar.”  
Bright hanya terkekeh pelan. Oh, sudah bisa tertawa dia rupanya.

“Bri,” panggil Win.  
“Hm?” Bright menunggu Win melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lift terus turun dan baru mencapai lantai 17. Baik Bright maupun Win berharap tidak aka nada orang lain yang akan masuk.  
“Lo udah maafin gue, kan? _We good right_?”  
Bright menggeser posisi berdirinya hingga kini menghadap penuh ke Win.  
“Lo ngga ada salah apa-apa sama gue dan _yes we are good_.”  
Win tersenyum. “ _Thank you_.”  
Bright juga tersenyum dan kembali bersandar pada dinding lift.

“Undang gue ya Bri, ke nikahan lo ntar.”  
“Gue belum tentu nikah Win.”  
“Haha, yakin gue kalo lo bakalan nikah.”  
“Kalo lo dateng, lo bakal _create a drama_ macem di sinetron gitu ngga?”  
Win menatap Bright. “Maksud lo yang gue bawa kabur pengantinnya?”  
“Iya. Kayaknya kalo lo ngelakuin itu, gue bakal mau dibawa kabur.”  
“Yeee pede banget kalo lo yang mau gue bawa kabur, kalo yang perempuannya gimana?”

Bright hanya mendengus. Dan lift tahu-tahu sudah sampai di lantai 10.

“Kalo beneran gue nikah …,” Bright menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, lalu menatap Win. “ _Is it too much for asking you to be the bestman?”  
_ Win tersenyum simpul. “Bukannya Mike ya?”  
Bright menelengkan kepalanya seolah berpikir. “Kayaknya dia gue jadiin tukang parkir aja deh.”  
Lalu tawa meledak di antara keduanya.

Dan denting pintu lift yang telah sampai di lantai loby terdengar, menimpa ucapan Bright yang walaupun lirih masih bisa di dengar Win, tapi Win memilih pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

_“But, I want you to be my groom, Win.”_

* * *

**The Wedding Day**

_It was destiny’s game.  
_ _For when love finally came on.  
_ _I rushed in line only to find that you were gone._

Bright tak lepas memandang Win yang tengah bernyanyi untuknya. Oh, jadi ini yang tadi laki-laki itu sebut _surprise_. Dan tentu saja berhasil karena sebelumnya Win tidak membicarakan rencananya ini pada dirinya.  
Win dengan setelan jas putih di hadapannya terlihat begitu indah. Sesuai dengan judul lagu yang ia nyanyikan, lagu Christian Bautista, Beautiful Girl. _But Win is not a girl …_

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Bright. Ia ingin Win terus bernyanyi untuknya. Lalu ia teringat ketika mereka berlibur ke Pulau Bawean dan malam sebelum mereka ke Pulau Gili, semalaman Win menyenandungkan kata snorkeling dengan nada asal.  
Bright sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, memori yang tiba-tiba keluar itu sedikit membuat dadanya tidak nyaman.

Seandainya dirinya boleh memilih dengan bebas, maka sudah pasti ia akan kembali memilih cinta lama yang dijanjikan lagi esok hari.

Bright meremas kedua tangannya yang kini sudah menyatu. Berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran seandainya …. seandainya ….. yang terus berulang di pikirannya selama bertahun-tahun.

_Ngga ada seandainya Bright, yang ada di hadapan lo adalah kenyataan, realita._

Kedua mata Bright masih memandang Win, tapi kali ini pandangannya sedikit memburam.

Dan Win pun usai menyanyikan lagunya. Disusul dengan tepukan tangan orang-orang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Bright langsung menghampiri Win, memeluknya erat. Erat sekali. Masih terdengar tepuk tangan orang-orang.  
Bright pernah berharap agar akhir yang dimilikinya bersama Win akan diiringi tepuk tangan bahagia dari orang-orang, bagai sebuah film yang memiliki _happy ending_ dan mendapat apresiasi penonton.  
Bright dan Win memang mendapatkan tepuk tangan hari ini. Tapi bukan jenis tepuk tangan yang diharap. Bukan pula dengan _spotlight_ yang diinginkan.

Tepuk tangan masih terdengar.  
Tepuk tangan orang-orang yang berpikir Bright dan Win adalah sahabat yang begitu dekat.

* * *

**Januari 2027**

Win memandang kontak Bright di hpnya. Ibu jarinya berada di antara pilihan ya dan tidak, ia ingin menghapus nomor Bright.  
Tadinya ia berpikir berteman kembali dengan Bright sudah lebih dari cukup, tapi siapa sih, yang coba ia bohongi?

Beban di hatinya tentang masa lalu antara dirinya dan Bright sudah selesai, dan ia sudah membantu pernikahan Bright, yang jujur sangat membuatnya sedih, maka Win pikir sudah tidak ada alasan lain baginya untuk selalu ada di sekitar Bright.  
Win bahkan rela mengganti nomor hpnya dan memilih bersusah payah mengurus segala hal yang terkorelasi dengan nomor hpnya.

Win tertawa pelan. Tidak mengajak kabur Bright saat dirinya membantu laki-laki itu mengurus pernikahannya saja sudah harus ia apresiasi. Betapa Win sangat ingin mencekal tangan Bright dan berkata, “ _Let’s run away, Bri_.”  
Tapi Win tahu, Bright tidak akan senekat itu. Win tahu prioritas kebahagiaan siapa yang Bright junjung tinggi-tinggi. Ia terus menahan pemikirannya itu semata-mata ia takut semakin hancur akibat penolakan.

Lantas Win teringat saat dirinya dan Bright berada di Pulau Noko, saat mereka berdua nyaris menghapus jarak di antara bibir mereka kalau saja dirinya tidak menarik diri karena terbayang langkah yang akan semakin berat untuk melepaskan setelahnya. Ia takut akan menjadi manusia yang begitu egois.

Win tersenyum miris. Tapi toh, akhirnya dirinya mencium Bright. Walau hanya di kening.

_Anggap aja itu my last proper goodbye ya, Bri._

Win menghela napas dan akhirnya kontak Bright terhapus dari hpnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada stir mobil.  
Seharusnya sejak awal dulu ia tidak terlalu percaya diri akan dirinya. Menjanjikan hal yang terlalu muluk untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia akan melela. Bahkan hingga kini ia masih tidak berani melakukannya. Hingga memilih berkata pada orang tuanya bahwa ia tidak ada niat untuk menikah.

Win mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa diubah dan perlu disesali. Ia akan bisa melanjutkan hidup sebaik-baiknya, sama seperti saat sebelum ia bertemu dengan Bright kembali. Atau saat sebelum ia mengenal Bright dulu. _Win will be fine._

Win lalu meletakkan hpnya ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia akan menyusul truk pindahan yang mengangkut barang-barangnya menuju apartemennya yang baru.

_Good bye, Bright._

* * *

**_A Morning in Bawean  
_ ** **_Day Two._ **

_Hari itu jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.15, tapi langit sudah sedikit terang. Jalanan terlihat basah akibat hujan deras semalam. Bahkan pagi ini pun, rintik gerimis masih terasa._

_Bright dan Win sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari penginapan mereka. Kini mereka melewati sebuah pasar tradisional yang para pedagangnya bersiap-siap untuk memulai aktivitas. Mereka berdua terus berjalan, beberapa kali menemukan pohon jambu yang rupanya sangat lumrah dimiliki oleh setiap warga di sini di halaman rumah mereka. Gerombolan buah jambu merah yang bergelantungan di pohon terlihat sangat menggiurkan._

_Lalu Win tiba-tiba menghampiri seorang ibu yang sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya."  
_ _"Bu, boleh minta jambunya ngga? Hehe.” Win meminta ijin sembari menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.  
_ _"Oh, ambil aja nak, ambil.” Si Ibu mengijinkan dengan senang hati.  
_ _Bright yang mengekor di belakang Win hanya garuk-garuk kepala._

 _"_ _Lo mau juga ngga?” tanya Win, menoleh ke Bright sembari menyodorkan beberapa buah jambu yang sudah ada di telapak tangannya."  
_ _"Ambil aja yang banyak Nak. Apa mau kresek?” si ibu sudah bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencarikan kantong plastik.  
_ _Win cepat-cepat menjawab, “Eh, ngga usah Bu, terima kasih. Saya ambil ini aja,” ucap Win sambil menunjukkan enam buah jambu di telapak tangannya.  
_ _Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar akhirnya Bright dan Win pamit melanjutkan jalan pagi mereka._

 _S_ _ebenarnya mereka berniat mencari sunrise pagi ini, tapi walau langit sudah mulai terang, masih terlihat mendung, ditambah gerimis pula.  
_ _Kini mereka berdua duduk di tanggul laut yang berdekatan dengan Pelabuhan Sangkapura khusus untuk kapal berukuran besar dengan rute menuju Kalimantan._

 _Langit sedikit berwarna kekuningan pagi itu.  
_ _Dengan gerimis yang masih senantiasa turun.  
_ _Lalu terlihatlah sebuah bias warna saling berjajar. Lengkungan akhirnya turun pada sebuah kapal yang bersandar pada dermaga pelabuhan ikan. Seolah kapal itu yang nantinya akan menyimpannya kembali jika waktu pertunjukannya usai._

 _"_ _Bri, pelangi!” seru Win. Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah kanan, ke pelangi yang terlihat begitu nyata dan indah.  
_ _Bright yang duduk di sebelah kiri Win, mengikuti arah tunjuknya, lalu tersenyum. “Ngga dapet_ sunrise _, tapi dapet pelangi kita.”  
_ _Win tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk._

 _W_ _in menggigit salah satu buah jambunya. Lalu ia teringat sebuah kalimat yang pernah ia baca,_ let’s walk together in flowery road in the bright day, without a rain _…., tapi nyatanya matahari bertemu dengan rintik hujan akan menciptakan suatu hal lain yang tak kalah indah, pelangi._

_Bright yang sedari tadi memandang Win yang tengah sibuk melihat pelangi sambil menggigit buah jambu mendadak tertawa saat ekspresi wajah Win yang berubah._

_“Anjir Bri, asem banget nih, jambu,” ucap Win disela-sela usahanya menahan rasa asam di mulutnya. Jambu yang mereka dapat memang berbeda dari jambu yang biasa mereka lihat. Sedikit lebih kecil dan berwarna cerah. Tapi rupanya rasa yang dimiliki tidak semanis yang disangka.  
_ _Dan Bright masih tertawa.  
_ _Diam-diam Bright semakin yakin, bahwa perasaannya pada Win memang valid. Sedari dulu._

_“Nih, lo mau cobain ngga?” Win menyodorkan sisa buah jambu di tangannya pada Bright."  
_ _"Ngga, lo aja abisin tuh, lo yang minta ya tadi, dan ngga boleh buang-buang makanan.” Bright masih terkekeh._

 _Pulau Bawean.  
_ _Pelangi.  
_ _Buah jambu yang berbeda dan asam.  
_ _Bright dan Win yang berbahagia di sana._

**-End-**


End file.
